Death Note: The Real One :Revised:
by AlexanderiteWaterAngel
Summary: Sebelum L kontak dengan Kira, apa yang dia lakukan dan terjadi? L bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bisa membunuh dengan mudahnya. Mungkin, sekirakiranya, beginilah kisahnya...
1. Mort Zapiska

**Disclaimer:** Berandai-andai aku yang punya Death Note... Ga mungkin deh... Bukan aku yang punya...

**Summary: **Sebelum L kontak dengan Kira, apa yang ia lakukan dan terjadi? L bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bisa membunuh orang dengan mudahnya... Mungkin, sekira-kiranya, beginilah kisahnya...

* * *

**Death Note: The Real One**

**_Chapter I_**

L berjalan di jalan taman yang berupa susunan bata merah. Wammy, orang yang mengasuh yang juga merangkap sebagai asistennya, mengikuti dari belakang. L berjalan dengan gayanya yang agak bungkuk dan aneh, matanya melirik kiri kanan dengan tatapan datar, bola mata hitam yang terlihat setengah itu tidak terlihat menikmati pemandangan taman yang remang dan basah karena hujan yang telah berlalu sebelumnya. L tidak begitu tertarik untuk merasakan angin dingin yang menghujam tubuhnya dan membuat dedaunan pohon sekitar untuk merintikkan sisa-sisa air hujan yang menempel dan berjatuhan di atas rambut dan wajah L. Pemuda yang selalu memakan makanan manis itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen lolipop, membuka bungkusnya dan membuangnya dengan asal, lalu mengemut permen itu layaknya anak kecil yang masih berumur lima tahun.

Sebuah suara dentuman mengejutkan L. Seketika ia berhenti dari langkahnya, menatap lurus ke depan, lalu ke bawah dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya menangkap sosok serba hitam yang jatuh di depannya. Lalu L menatap langit dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak ada satu dahan pohon pun yang menghalanginya untuk menatap langit hitam yang kelam.

Wammy menghampiri L dengan tergesa. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Matanya menangkap sosok serba hitam di depan L. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

L terdiam menatap langit lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang sosok di depannya itu. L berjongkok, masih memandang dengan tatapan bingung nan tidak berdosa. Masih sambil menghisap lolipopnya, L mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sosok itu dengan telunjuknya layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mengganggu anjing sedang tidur dengan sebuah ranting.

Bersamaan dengan angin dingin yang berhembus. Sosok itu bergerak. L menarik tangannya selambat sosok itu bangun dari posisi jatuhnya ke posisi duduk. L masih menatap dengan datar dan tidak berdosa ketika sosok itu memperlihatkan wajah mengantuk dan kedua bola mata perak dari balik rambut panjang yang hitam legam. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian hitam yang biasa disebut Gothic Lolita, menatap mata L dengan mata mengantuk.

L balik menatap gadis itu, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu mengembalikkannya ke posisi semula. Seperti kucing yang kebingungan karena melihat seekor capung yang bertengger di atas sebatang bambu. L mengambil lolipop dari mulutnya. _"Who_?" tanyanya.

"Hmn?" Gadis yang L tanya malah ikut memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu mengembalikannya ke posisi semua. Sama seperti yang telah dilakukan L. Sebagai pengganti gerakan lolipop L, gadis itu menguap kecil. _"Who?"_ Ia balik bertanya.

Sadar tampaknya sang gadis bisa berbahasa Inggris, L melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan bahasa Inggris. "Kenapa kau terjatuh dari atas sana?" Tanya L sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit dengan lolipopnya.

"Atas?" Gadis itu mendongak ke atas, menatap langit kelam di atasnya dengan bingung. "Apa aku jatuh?" Ia malah bertanya.

"Memangnya jatuh dari mana?" Tanya L.

Gadis itu masih menatap langit dengan mata peraknya. "Jatuh dari mana ya...?"

L terdiam melihat tingkah laku gadis yang barusan jatuh di depannya itu. L memasukkan lolipopnya lagi ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit lolipop itu sampai terdengar bunyi gemeretuk keras lalu mengunyah pecahannya. Pemuda itu membuang batang lolipop ke atas rumput melewati pembatas jalan taman yang terbuat dari besi bercat hijau.

"Siapa kamu...?" Tanya L lagi.

"Mort..." Jawab gadis itu, ia menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yang kuingat aku sedang tidur tadi... Kenapa aku jadi ada di sini ya?"

L terdiam, ia menoleh ke Wammy dengan bingung, lalu bangkit untuk berdiri. Gadis itu, Mort, mengikuti gerakan L, ia juga berdiri.

"Nah, nah, L, bisa beritahu aku ini di mana?" Tanya Mort sambil memandang sekitar.

"... Aku belum menyebutkan namaku..." L menatap Mort dengan tatapan tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu nama L?"

Mort ganti menatap L. Ia tersenyum. "Heh... L... itu hanya panggilanmu bukan?"

L tidak mengangguk. "Ini di Venezia..."

"Venezia? Ada-ada saja..." Mort menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku datang ke sini ya?"

Suara deringan, membuat L tidak jadi untuk mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mort. L langsung beralih ke Wammy yang sudah mengangkat ponsel yang ada di tasnya. Wammy menjawab telepon itu, lalu memberikannya pada L. "Ini dari FBI."

L langsung mengambil ponsel itu, dan langsung menempelkannya pada telinga. Ia mendengarkan sebentar. "Pembunuhan besar-besaran terhadap para penjahat? Di Jepang? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana..." Lalu ia memberikannya pada Wammy. "Kita ke Jepang sekarang."

"Ryuk..." Mort bergumam pelan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan...?" Tanya L.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Bawa aku ke Jepang bersamamu." Kata Mort dengan mata sayunya.

L menatap Mort sejenak. Mana mungkin ia membawa serta orang asing yang entah dari mana asal muasalnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang menariknya, sesuatu yang tidak wajar dari gadis itu yang L sendiri tidak mengerti apa. "Aku tidak keberatan..." Sesungguhnya bukan itu yang ingin dilontarkan L, tapi entah kenapa ia melontarkannya. "Tapi kamu harus punya paspor atau surat lainnya untuk ke negeri lain."

"Apa itu paspor?" Tanya Mort tanpa wajah bersalah.

"Kau tidak tahu itu?"

"Tunjukkan benda itu dan aku baru akan mengerti..." Kata Mort.

"...Baiklah." L melihat ke arah Wammy, "kita pulang. Kita berangkat ke Jepang malam ini juga." L berbalik dan langsung melangkah.

Wammy mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia langsung mengikuti L, begitu juga dengan Mort. Sesekali L melirik ke arah Mort-yang berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Wammy. Walaupun Mort seperti gadis Gothic Lolita biasa yang ada di mana-mana, L merasakan keganjilan akan keberadaan gadis itu. Semuanya berada dalam alam pikiran luar L. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh begitu saja di depannya. Trik kah? L sama sekali tidak yakin.

Bagaimana dengan sihir? L tidak mau menggubrisnya lagi. Pikirannya cukup terkacaukan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Mort. Satu-satunya yang L tahu Mort berarti "kematian" dalam bahasa Perancis.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal L di Venezia, karena dapat dijangkau hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Sebuah apartemen mewah yang berkesan kuno. Begitu sampai di dalam apartemennya, L langsung menyodorkan paspornya pada Mort.

"Inilah yang dinamakan paspor." Kata L sambil duduk di sebuah kursi putih dan memakan beberapa cokelat yang ada di atas meja.

Mort mengambilnya, membuka-buka sejenak, lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada L. "Jadi yang seperti ini namanya paspor..."

"Ya..." Jawab L sambil mengunyah cokelat.

"Kalau yang ini...?" Mort menyembunyikan tangan kanannya ke belakang pinggangnya lalu seperti pemain sulap ia langsung menarik sebuah buku kecil seperti paspor L.

L terlihat sedikit kaget. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta buku yang seperti paspor kepunyaannya dari tangan Mort. Mort segera memberikannya pada L yang langsung membolak-balik lembaran buku itu. Di halaman identitas terdapat foto Mort, beserta identitasnya. 'Mort Zapiska... umur 16 tahun... Kewarganegaraan Itali... dan alamatnya... alamat apartemen ini...' "Ini juga... paspor... ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tanya bagaimana ataupun dari mana paspor itu. Tapi aku meminjam alamatmu. Tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Mort.

L hanya diam dan menatap Mort dengan mata setengahnya. Pemuda itu mengembalikan paspor Mort. Ini paspor palsu...?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti..."Mort menyunggingkan senyum pertamanya di depan L, terlihat misterius dan mencurigakan.

"Pesankan tiket untuk anak ini juga..." Kata L pada Wammy yang ada di belakangnya.

Wammy mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu beralih pada Mort. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya meminjam paspormu?"

"Silakan..." Mort memberikan paspornya pada Wammy yang segera ke ruangan lain.

"Death Note... apa yang kau maksudkan itu?" Tanya L secara tiba-tiba ketika Wammy sudah tidak ada.

"Hanya sebuah nama..." Jawab Mort. "Aku dinamakan begitu karena aku bisa mengambil siapapun yang aku suka ataupun benci. Katanya sih begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang tua yang menamai anaknya dengan nama itu. Mort dari bahasa Perancis yang berarti kematian, dan Zapiska dari bahasa Rusia yang berarti catatan, dengan kata lain adalah Death Note." L mengambil cokelat batang yang ada di meja dan memakannya.

"Bukan orang tuaku... Aku tidak punya orang tua." Mort mengambil beberapa permen segi empat yang ada di sebuah mangkuk lalu menyusunnya hingga berbentuk piramida.

"Lalu siapa?"

"_God_..." Lalu piramida permen yang disusun Mort roboh.

L mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir ada anak yang langsung diberikan nama seperti itu oleh Tuhan. 'Siapa anak ini sebenarnya? Utusan Tuhan?' Cepat-cepat L mengusir pikirannya itu. Ketika ia akan bertanya lagi, Wammy menghampirinya.

"Tiket sudah dipesan dan kita dapat berangkat pukul 10 malam nanti." Lalu beralih pada Mort, "Ini paspormu nona..."

Mort menerimanya, lalu bertanya pada L, "Bukannya kau punya pesawat sendiri?"

"Rusak..." Jawab L singkat, lalu ia berdiri. "Siapkan semuanya dan kita segera ke bandara," katanya pada Wammy lalu ia melompat ke atas kursi di mana ada meja di depannya dengan sebuah laptop putih yang terbuka. "Aku akan menginvestigasi sebentar... Jika semua sudah siap, beritahu aku."

Mort mengamati L dengan tatapan lurus, lalu gadis itu menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Pusaran ingatan berputar pada alam pikirnya; sebuah nama Light, sosok mengerikan berwarna hitam kebiruan, kematian seorang gadis, senyuman kemenangan dari seseorang yang memakai tudung cokelat muda.

L melirik Mort, dan mengira gadis itu tertidur, tapi ketika melihat Mort membuka mata secara tiba-tiba dengan mata yang cukup terbelak, L langsung menoleh sepenuhnya pada gadis itu, memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghampiri karena Mort memegang kepalanya seperti orang pusing atau memang pusing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya L sambil mencari-cari wajah Mort.

"Ya..." Jawab Mort sambil menurunkan tangannya dan kepalanya tidak menunduk lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Wajah L tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Pemuda itu melompat duduk-di samping Mort- dengan kaki ikut naik ke atas sofa. Mort menengok ke L, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. L mengangkat tangan kanannya, berhenti di depan mata Mort, kemudian langsung menyentuh dahi Mort dengan telapak tangannya. Mata L langsung terlihat bingung, tangannya merasakan suhu tubuh Mort yang terlalu dingin, padahal suhu ruangan cukup hangat.

L menarik tangannya kembali. "Kau... kedinginan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak."

"Tapi," L meraih pergelangan tangan Mort. Dingin. Lalu melepasnya. "Suhu tubuhmu terlalu dingin untuk orang normal. Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Memangnya seperti apa?"

"Suhu tubuh terlalu panas atau terlalu dingin."

"...Begitu...? Mungkin karena aku baru pertama kali ke sini."

"Ke mana? Venezia?"

"Tanah."

Kali ini L terdiam. Apa yang dimaksud dengan "Tanah"? Tidak ada niat L untuk bertanya lagi.

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, penerbangan malam kali ini sangat ramai. Kursi pesawat nyaris terisi penuh. Mort memperhatikan pramugari yang mempresentasikan cara-cara penyelamatan diri saat darurat. Lalu ia memperhatikan lautan permata yang berkilauan-cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung- dari balik jendela ketika pesawat telah lepas landas.

L yang duduk di sebelah Mort, tengah seperti mengantuk. Beberapa kali matanya terpejam dan terbuka. Ia menguap sejenak lalu memejamkan mata, bermaksud untuk tidur. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, ia memutar posisinya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, begitu terus seperti tidak nyaman pada posisinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mort yang akhirnya menyadari gerakan L yang terlalu gaduh.

L tidak menjawab. Tapi Wammy yang duduk di seberang bangku L, "maaf Mort, ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang di pesawat jika tidak di dekat jendela."

Sebenarnya Mort sudah mengetahui alasannya sebelum Wammy menjawabnya, tapi karena L diam saja, ia jadi tidak begitu peduli, lagi pula L juga tidak meminta untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Namun, dari pada L membuat suara gaduh tidak jelas, Mort menawarkan agar mereka tukar tempat. L diam, namun tampak menyetujuinya karena ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan keluar dari tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua berpindah tempat. Kini L tidak berbuat gaduh lagi.

"Silakan..." Seorang pramugara menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris karena melihat wajah Mort yang berwajah campuran, etnis barat dan timur. Ia memberikan Mort dua buah selimut. Satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk L.

"Terima kasih." Kata Mort denga bahasa Inggris yang fasih setelah menerimanya. Mort menatap pramugara itu lama sekali.

"Eh... Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" Tanya pramugara itu.

"Namamu Giorgio Louis, apa benar?"

Pramugara itu tampak bingung. "Ya, benar." Ia melihat Name Tag yang terpasang di bajunya. Tertulis "G. Louis". Ia bingung dari mana Mort bisa mengetahui nama depannya. "Ada sesuatu nona?"

Mort menatapnya agak lama. "Tidak, terima kasih atas selimutnya."

"Baiklah.. Jika ada sesuatu yang anda perlukan, beritahu aku." Lalu, Louis, pramugara itu melanjutkan pembagian selimutnya.

Mort memandang Louis lagi, lalu ke arah L yang sudah terlelap. Mort membuka selimut lalu menyelimuti L, lalu membuka selimut yang satunya lagi kemudian melipatnya kembali dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Mort tidak merasa kedinginan, juga merasa hangat.

Perjalanan akan habis selama 12 jam, dan baru terjalani selama 6 jam atau setengahnya. L sudah terbangun, dan Mort yang semalaman tidak tidur mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tidak tampak wajah Mort mengantuk. L tahu kalau gadis itu semalaman tidak tidur, karena dia sendiri tidak tidur, melainkan hanya memejamkan mata sambil berpikir.

"L..."

"Hm?"

Mort menatap L dengan tatapan lurus. "Sebentar lagi..."

"Nn?" L bingung.

Belum sempat bertanya ada apa, alarm pesawat berbunyi dan membangunkan seluruh penghuni pesawat yang kemudian berujung pada kepanikan.

"**_Semua dimohon harap tenang!"_** Suara dari interkom membuat kepanikan sedikit mereda.**_ "Pesawat ini telah kami bajak, jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh!"_**

Kali ini tidak ada yang tenang. Semuanya ribut setengah mati, ada yang bingung, menangis, panik, gemetar, dan diam karena takut.

L menoleh ke kiri dan atas, tepatnya ke arah interkom. _"Pembajakan di saat seperti ini?"_

Sebuah suara tembakan membuat orang-orang berteriak sesaat lalu diam melihat dua orang berpakaian hitam keluar dari pintu depan. "Diam dan jangan melakukan hal ceroboh!"

Semuanya mematuhi perintah itu, para pemumpang diam dengan keadaan masing-masing; bergumam tidak jelas, gemetar tidak karuan, memeluk sahabat atau keluarga yang ada di sampingnya.

Mort, L, dan Wammy juga diam. Wammy terlihat cemas namun tenang, Mort hanya menatap lurus ke arah salah satu pembajak, begitu juga dengan L yang kemudian menatap Mort dengan takjub. _"Gadis ini sama sekali tidak panik? Raut wajahnya juga sama sekali tidak berubah? Apa sebenarnya yang-"_

Belum sempat L meneruskan pikirannya, salah satu pembajak menghampiri Mort sambil mengacungkan pistolnya. "Urusan apa kau menatapku seperti itu!"

Di luar dugaan, Mort malah tertawa dengan ganjil. L menatapnya dengan kebingungan serta cemas bercampur. "Mo-"

Mort mengisyaratkan L agar diam. Ia menatap L dengan senyum ganjil. "Tenang saja," ujarnya.

"Eh?"

Pembajak terlihat naik pitam. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Kau menantangku, nona!" Ia menempelkan mulut pistol ke kepala Mort.

Secara perlahan Mort menggerakkan tangannya ke pistol dan mendorongnya ke samping. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapan pembajak, dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pembajak. Mort tersenyum dengan ganjil sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan, "Tuhan telah menjemputmu Giorgio Louis..."

"Ap-" Pembajak itu berniat berbuat sesuatu, tapi ia langsung memegang dadanya. "Ugh!" Lalu terjatuh dengan perlahan, meringkuk, kejang-kejang, dan akhirnya diam. Sosok itu tidak bergerak lagi.

L melihat Mort yang menatap pembajak dengan tatapan lurus. L tidak bisa untuk menatap Mort dengan tatapan terkejut tidak percaya.

"Hey! Louis!" Pembajak lainnya yang tadinya terpaku di depan menatap adegan itu, langsung berlari menghampiri pembajak yang terkapar di depan Mort. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh temannya, membuka penutup wajah temannya, dan segera terkejut melihat wajah temannya yang sangat terkesan menahan sakit, wajah itu, L mengenalnya, dialah pramugara yang berbicara pada Mort semalam.

"Louis!" Pembajak yang satu lagi memanggil nama temannya itu. Ia memeriksa nadi Louis. Tidak ada denyut. "Di...dia tewas!" lalu beralih pada Mort yang berdiri tenang di depannya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan! ?" teriaknya dengan bahasa Itali yang kasar.

Baru saja pembajak itu akan menarik pistolnya, Mort lebih dulu mengacungkan pistol Louis-yang ia ambil ketika pembajak menghampiri Louis-pada pembajak itu. "Jatuhkan senjatamu..." Perintah Mort, juga dengan bahasa Itali.

Pembajak itu menatap dengan tidak percaya, lalu perlahan menuruti perkataan Mort, karena Mort telah menembakkan pistol itu ke lengannya sendiri, diikuti beberapa teriakkan para pemumpang dan tatapan kaget L dan Wammy.

"Menembak itu mudah..." Ujar Mort dengan tatapan dingin. "Sekarang berdiri..."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, pembajak langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia melirik tangan kiri Mort yang ditembak Mort sendiri, segelintir darah mengalir menuruni lengan sampai ke ujung jari. Warna merah yang sangat pekat, agak kehitaman.

"Buka penutup wajahmu!" perintah Mort lagi. Sementara pembajak membuka penutup wajahnya dan para penumpang menonton dari tempat duduknya masing-masing dengan tegang.

Mort tersenyum melihat wajah pembajak itu. "Kau juga pramugara pesawat ini rupanya..." Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah dan menurunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol. Darah menodai telapak tangannya, dan seperti lukisan abstrak yang acak-acakan. "Tuhan telah menjemputmu Neil Joshua..."

Untuk kedua kalinya, pemandangan yang sama langsung terlihat. Pembajak itu langsung memegang dadanya. Lalu terjatuh dengan perlahan, meringkuk, kejang-kejang, dan akhirnya diam. Sosok itu tidak bergerak lagi.

Bergegas, L segera menghampiri pembajak yang barusan roboh. Ia memeriksa nadi pembajak itu. "Dia... tewas?" Lalu menatap Mort. "Mort? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Mereka telah dijemput Tuhan..." Jawab Mort singkat, kemudian ia memegang lengannya yang ditembak dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang pistol. "_Sir _Wammy. tolong beritahu pada pilot untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, karena dia tidak terlibat, beritahu juga untuk mengumumkan keadaan yang sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

Wammy mengangguk dengan hormat, lalu langsung menuju ke depan.

"Dan anda, Michael Guive." Mort berkata pada pria besar-seperti pemain rugbi- yang duduk di belakang bangku Wammy. "Tolong anda beritahu ke para pramugari di tempat penyimpanan bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja. Mereka dikurung di belakang."

Pria itu memandang dengan takjub serta bingung dari mana Mort mengetahui namanya, dan ia langsung mengangguk dan mengerjakan perintah Mort. Beberapa orang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mereka menghampiri Mort, dan salah satu dari mereka berkata, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana kau melakukannya. Tapi aku akan membereskan orang-orang ini agar tidak mengganggu pemandangan."

"Ya, aku juga," timpal yang lainnya.

Mort mengangguk dan menyingkir dari jalan. Mereka mengangkut dua mayat pembajak ke belakang. Para pramugari yang telah bebas berteriak kecil ketika melihat mayat dua orang teman mereka diangkut,

L terdiam memandang sekitar, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Pikiran itu sangat berlawanan dengan logikanya. _"Membunuh hanya dengan mengacungkan tangan? Mustahil..."_

"Kau berpikir itu mustahil?" Seperti membaca pikiran L, Mort langsung tersenyum simpul. "Tapi ini kenyataan..." Dan tiba-tiba saja dia oleng.

L segera mencegahnya terjatuh. Ia menuntun Mort agar duduk di kursi. "Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Walau bertanya begitu, L hanya melihat ekspresi dingin Mort yang tidak menggambarkan apapun; rasa sakit, takut, cemas. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Hanyalah sebuah raut pucat yang memang Mort punya.

Mort meletakkan pistol ke pangkuannya. Ia menusap luka dengan tangan kanannya, lalu ia menatap telapak tangan kanannya yang kini penuh darah merah yang pekat kehitaman. "...Rasa sakit itu seperti ini?"

"... Kau harus menghentikan darahnya atau kau akan mati kehabisan darah..." L menarik pita hitam yang terikat di pergelangan baju Mort, lalu mengikatkan pita itu di atas lengan Mort yang tertembak atau lebih tepatnya ditembak sendiri. "Aku heran kau menembak lenganmu sendiri. Apa alasanmu?" Namun Mort tidak menjawabnya.

L meminta bantuan pramugari yang segera menguasai keadaan dengan menenangkan para penumpang walaupun para pramugari itu masih takut dan tegang. Dua orang pramugari membantu L memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Mort. Setelah selesai, L duduk di kursinya dan bertanya pada Mort.

"Dan bagaimana caranya kau membereskan kedua pembajak itu?"

"Tuhan telah menjemput mereka..." kali ini Mort menjawabnya

"... Apa itu sebuah mantra sihir?" tidak ada pikiran L untuk bertanya itu, namun terucap juga.

"Kalau kau berkata itu adalah sebuah mantra, aku tidak pernah tahu ada mantra membunuh yang menyebutkan nama Tuhan," kata Mort.

"...Dari mana kau mengetahui nama mereka?"

"Seperti aku mengetahui namamu, L, atau boleh kusebut dengan—."

"Berhenti!" ujar L pelan. "Jika kau tahu namaku, aku ingin kau tidak menyebutnya."

"...Baiklah..." Mort menyenderkan kepalanya ke kursi, dan menatap langit-langit, ia memejamkan mata, alam pikirannya berputar lagi; pemuda bertudung cokelat yang makin terlihat wajahnya, L yang menggigit jarinya, tatapan sinis, sebuah buku berwarna hitam bertuliskan huruf aneh, dan dirinya yang terjun dari sebuah gedung. Melihat adegan yang terakhir dalam pikirannya itu, ia langsung membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menatap langit-langit. _"Apa yang akan terjadi...?"_

"Apa kau Malaikat Kematian?"

Segera Mort menatap L dengan tajam, tapi ia langsung tersenyum dengan ganjil. "Bagaimana ya...? Apa menurutmu aku itu malaikat?"

L juga menatap Mort dengan tajam, "tidak," jawabnya, "Walaupun begitu, siapa sebenarnya kamu?"

Senyum Mort makin terlihat ganjil, "Mort Zapiska."

Tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulut L mendengar jawaban itu. Ia hanya menatap Mort sejenak lalu membuang muka ke arah jendela.

Mort membiarkan L untuk diam dan berpikir ataupun tidak berpikir. Gadis itu merasakan seperti sengatan listrik menjalar pada lengannya yang terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri. Rasa sengatan itu adalah rasa sakit akibat luka. Darah merah kehitaman mengalir dan menetes, membasahi baju Mort dan mengotori karpet, tidak ada tanda-tanda luka itu tertutup dan berhentinya aliran darah. Mort tidak mengeluhkan apapun, ia hanya berpikir, kenapa dia bisa merasakan sakit. _"Kalaupun aku menjadi manusia biasa dengan turunnya aku ke tanah ini, kenapa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku?"_ Ia menatap langit-langit. _"Tuhan... Apa yang menjadi kehendakmu?"_

"Apa hanya mereka berdua yang menjadi korbanmu?" tanya L dengan tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela.

"Entah..." jawab Mort, juga tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit. "Tuhan akan menjemput siapapun yang kusebut dengan tanganku."

L menoleh. "Tangan?" ia langsung terpaku melihat Mort yang mengacugkan tangan ke depan, atau ke orang yang duduk di kursi depan Mort.

Bibir Mort bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu dengan berbisik, namun L dapat mendengarnya, "Tuhan telah menjemputmu, Caroline Locke..." Lalu Mort menurunkan tangannya, "lihatlah, apa gadis di depanku ini tewas..."

Tanpa berpikir lagi, L langsung berdiri dan melongok ke kursi depan, dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang-yang duduk di depan Mort—terlihat seperti tertidur. L tidak bisa menebak ia mati atau tidak, tapi L tidak melihat gerak nafasnya. Pemuda itu langsung memindahkan pandangannya pada Mort. "Dia—."

Mort menatap datar. "Entahlah..." Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "Tuhan telah memberhentikanmu... Wahai waktu..."

Seketika itu, L hanya bisa mendengar dengungan aneh di telinganya, suasana yang terlalu sunyi, juga pandangan yang agak bergelombang dan kabur. L menoleh kanan kiri dengan gelisah. Semuanya tidak bergerak, tampaknya waktu telah berhenti. L mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatap keduanya, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan perlahan. _"Bergerak...?"_

"Hanya orang yang kutatap yang tidak terpengaruhi oleh berhentinya waktu." Mort bangkit. "Dengarkan aku, L... Aku bukanlah malaikat, dan aku juga bukan manusia, tapi aku tidak tahu sebenarnya "apa" diriku ini... Kekuatanku untuk mencabut nyawa siapapun yang aku mau bisa digunakan, tapi tubuhku rentan seperti tubuh manusia. Aku bisa terluka dan merasakan sakit yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya."

"...Bagaimana kau mencabut nyawa mereka semua?" Tanya L dengan tatapan waspada.

"Hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Tuhan, maka segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan "akhir" dan penunda waktu bisa berjalan sesuai kehendakku. Kematian seseorang, ataupun berhentinya waktu, seperti sekarang ini. Hanya saja, aku baru bisa menewaskan seseorang dengan menyebutkan nama dan membayangkan wajahnya." Mort balik menatap L dengan tatapan datar. "Agar orang lain yang bernama sama tidak ikut tewas."

"Tapi kau bisa mengetahui nama orang begitu saja?" L masih waspada.

"Aku hanya bisa mengetahui jika aku melihat wajahnya." Mort melangkah mendekati L. "Ingin tahu alasanku?"

L tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya mengangguk pelan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kini tatapan lurus Mort berubah menjadi tatapan mengerikan seperti iblis, begitu tajam dan ganjil, tidak berperasaan. "Aku melakukannya demi diriku sendiri yang hidup dari nyawa seseorang."

"Hidup dari nyawa seseorang?" L mengulanginya.

"Satu nyawa seseorang yang kukeluarkan sama dengan tiga belas tahun makanan untuk nyawaku bertahan."

Salah satu kaki L bergerak mundur seraya Mort yang mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah L. "Tapi ingatlah satu hal, aku bukan malaikat... Tuhan telah menjemputmu..."

Seakan pemanah profesional memanahnya dengan anak panah yang memiliki mata tertajam, L tersentak kaget, matanya sedikit terbelak, menatap panorama biru dan putih di depannya dari balik kaca jendela pesawat. L terpaku menatap panorama itu, birunya langit dan putihnya awan yang terlintasi. Hari sudah terang.

"_Tuhan telah menjemputmu..."_ teringat kalimat terakhir Mort serta acungan tangannya. L langsung berbalik dan melihat Mort yang tengah seperti tertidur di sebelahnya. L menatap bingung, yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang berdiri dengan terhentinya waktu. L berdiri untuk memastikan, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia melihat ke arah Mort lagi, kali ini ke lengannya yang ditembak, masih ada luka tembak di situ, kejadian pembajakan bukanlah mimpi.

"_Lalu, apakah pada saat waktu berhenti itu hanya imajinasiku yang muncul karena aku terlalu banyak menatap ke arah luar jendela?"_ Pikir L dengan bodohnya, entah kenapa otak jeniusnya menjadi turun dan berpikiran dangkal yang tidak masuk logika. Ia mengusir pikiran itu dan merasa dirinya bodoh. Ia merasa kejadian terhentinya waktu terlalu nyata.

Akhirnya tibalah mereka di bandara internasional Jepang. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan sebelumnya, polisi telah bersiaga untuk menginvestigasi. Mereka telah dihubungi melalui komunikasi pesawat. Para penumpang diinterogasi, termasuk L dan Wammy, sedangkan Mort dan dua jenazah pembajak dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat oleh agen kepolisian. Di luar dugaan, ada satu jenazah lagi, seorang wanita asal Venezia, bernama Caroline Locke yang diperkirakan meninggal karena gagal jantung. Kematian yang satu ini membuat L merasakan keganjilannya lagi, dan dia tampak begitu curiga dan waspada.


	2. Yagami Light

**Disclaimer:** Berandai-andai aku yang punya Death Note... Ga mungkin deh... Bukan aku yang punya...

**Summary: **Mort bertemu Light dan Ryuk

* * *

**Death Note; The Real One**

_**Chapter II**_

Tahun 2003 bulan 12 hari 6, Sabtu. Mort termenung di tepi jendela kamarnya, melihat langit malam yang mendung. Ini adalah malam ke tiganya di Jepang. Mort melirik matanya ke arah langit yang lebih jauh lagi, dari jendela lantai atas hotel-tempat yang sekarang ia tinggali bersama L dan Watari, atau begitulah L meminta Mort untuk memanggil Wammy di Jepang, terlihat kilatan petir mencambuk kelamnya malam,bisa membuat orang biasa bergidik melihatnya. Namun, gadis Gothic Lolita ini malah memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang melihat serangga langka.

"Sepertinya akan hujan ya…?" gumamnya tanpa ekspresi yang berarti.

Mort mengibas ringan rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, lalu berbalik menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu depan, berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Baru saja ia akan menginjakkan kaki keluar, ia teringat kejadian kemarin: Lind L. Taylor, seorang narapidana mati yang diminta atau lebih tepatnya diperintahkan untuk menyamar menjadi L dan lewat media tv mengancam Kira agar menghentikan perbuatannya, mati terkena serangan jantung. Saat itu juga L muncul tanpa memberikan identitas yang berarti: berupa inisial dan suara yang disamarkan. L memastikan bahwa Kira berada di daerah Kantou.

Kira, pembunuh massal penjahat-penjahat yang ada di Jepang. Sudah banyak penjahat yang meninggal karena perbuatan Kira yang sulit dipikirkan dengan akal sehat. Si penjahat meninggal begitu saja karena serangan jantung, entah bagaimana caranya.

Namun, Mort, gadis itu tahu bagaimana cara penjahat-penjahat itu mencapai ajalnya.

"_Where are you going_?"

Suara itu agak mengejutkan Mort yang sedang sedikit termenung. Mort menoleh ke belakang, sosok L sudah ada di sana. Walau sudah di Jepang, mereka tetap menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Bolehkah aku keluar mencari pemandangan?" Tanya Mort, masih memegang gagang pintu.

L terdiam sejenak, "Pemandangan?" Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan menunjuknya, "Apa kau tidak melihat hari sudah malam dan sepertinya akan hujan?"

"Aku tahu.." Jawab Mort, "Tapi aku ingin tetap keluar.. Aku tidak sibuk sepertimu, Tuan Detektif. Tidak perlu mencemaskan aku, kau masih punya banyak penjahat yang harus kau urusi agar mereka tidak mati."

"Aku tidak mencemaskanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kau, yang seperti malaikat kematian, melakukan hal bodoh di luar sana."

"… Itu namanya mencemaskan.."

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai ancaman…"

Mort menghela nafas sejenak, "Anggap saja aku membantumu mencari penjahat yang mereka sebut 'Kira' itu.."

Kini mata L menatap dalam mata Mort, berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. L memang tidak cemas, tapi panik. Walau kelihatannya ia seperti ogah-ogahan dan tidak peduli, di dalam pikirannya yang paling dalam sebenarnya ia panik dan penuh kecurigaan. Ia ingin sekali menampik rasa itu, tapi ia menyadari kalau itu sulit, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah menutupinya seperti menutup ulang botol selai dan menyegelnya.

L melangkah ke dalam, "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya. Lalu ia kembali dengan sebuah payung berwarna biru langit di tangan kanan dan sebungkus marshmallow isi selai cokelat di tangan kiri. L menyodorkan kedua benda itu dengan kedua tangannya pada Mort, "Bawa ini..".Mort hanya diam disodorkan seperti itu, namun diamnya Mort tidak membuat L menurunkan tangannya, L masih menyodorkan payung dan sebungkus marshmallow padanya. L menyentakkan pelan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Mort menerima kedua benda itu.

Entah dengan terpaksa atau memang merasa butuh, tangan Mort meraih kedua benda itu. Payung di tangan kiri dan marshmallow di tangan kanan. Mort tidak mengucapkan apapun walau hanya sekedar terima kasih, karena setelah ia mengambil, L langsung berbalik kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Tapi, bukan berarti Mort ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, ia hanya ingin bertanya, payung mungkin masih wajar untuk diberikan pada seseorang yang akan berpergian di hari yang mungkin akan hujan, tapi marshmallow? Untuk apa? Mort tidak lapar ataupun terlihat lapar, lagipula Mort tidak pernah menyantap makanan manis yang ada, ia bahkan tidak makan, hanya minum teh yang tidak diberi gula. L dan Watari pun tidak pernah memaksa dia untuk makan.

Perlahan Mort menutup pintu, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan pertanyaanya, lagi pula ia juga menganggap kalau itu tidak penting. Mort melangkah keluar dari hotel itu. Ia terdiam sejenak di lobby hotel itu, melihat keluar, rintik-rintik hujan terlihat samar, hari telah hujan. Mort membuka payungnya dan berjalan keluar. Ia memang tidak punya arah tujuan akan ke mana, ia hanya mengikuti arah angin yang terasa berbeda baginya.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Mort sampai ke sebuah halte bus, tidak ada siapapun di sana dan tidak ada orang yang lewat, sangat sepi seperti tidak pernah dikunjungi, namun keadaan halte itu terawat, mungkin karena sudah malam jadi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Mort menutup payungnya begitu sudah di dalam halte dan meletakkannya di samping bangku lalu duduk. Mort memangku bungkus marshmallow dan melihat bulatan-bulatan marshmallow di dalamnya yang berjumlah dua puluh buah.

Suara langkah yang menghantam genangan air membuat Mort menoleh ke arah suara itu, bukan langkah yang pelan namun langkah yang cepat alias berlari. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket cokelat muda berlari ke arah halte, tampaknya ia ingin berteduh. Begitu sampai, pemuda itu membuka tudung jaketnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya berniat sedikit merapikan rambut cokelatnya yang agak acak-acakan karena memakai tudung lalu menepuk-nepuk lengan jaketnya, berniat merontokkan air hujan-yang sempat membasahi-walau itu terlihat percuma, jaketnya yang terbuat dari kain yang menyerap air, tetap basah. Pemuda itu melepas tas ransel hitamnya, terlihat tidak terlalu basah karena ransel itu tidak terbuat dari bahan yang tidak mudah menyerap air. Walau begitu, pemuda itu tetap membuka ranselnya dan mengecek benda-benda di dalamnya.

Mort memandangi pemuda itu lalu beralih ke tasnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca antara menyeldik dan tidak peduli. Mort terlihat seperti ingin menyunggingkan senyum, namun ia tidak tersenyum melainkan beralih ke marshmallownya, ia membuka bungkusnya, mengambil satu, lalu melahapnya. Manis, itu yang pertama kali dirasakan Mort, baru kali ini ia makan sesuatu sejak menapakkan kaki di "Tanah". Gadis itu berpikir, apakah rasa marshmallow itu? Katanya marshmallow itu manis? Apakah rasa manis itu yang seperti ini?

Mort mengambil satu buah marshmallow lagi, ia mulai menyukai makanan itu, bukan karena rasa manis, tapi karena rasa unik ketika selai cokelat keluar ketika ia mengunyah marshmallownya. Mort mengambil marshmallow ketiganya, memakannya, lalu menoleh ke pemuda yang tadi berteduh. Pemuda itu bersandar pada tiang halte, ia memegang sebuah buku hitam dan terlihat sedang menulis. Mort memperhatikan gerakannya, begitu gerakan menulis itu berhenti Mort beralih ke wajah pemuda yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya lalu membuka tasnya, belum sempat ia memasukkan buku itu, mungkin karena sadar diperhatikan oleh Mort, gerakannya terhenti dan beralih pada Mort, balik menatap. Dahi pemuda itu sedikit berkerut dan matanya menatap aneh Mort, karena begitu pemuda itu menatap Mort, gadis itu langsung memberikan seringai dan tatapan aneh, seperti tertawa senang melihat pembantaian manusia dan tertawa senang karena telah menemukan mangsanya.

Pemuda itu tidak jadi memasukkan buku hitamnya, namun tetap memegangnya di tangan kiri, ia masih menatap Mort yang kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke arahnya. Mort menenteng marshmallownya dan menyodorkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Mau marshmallow?" Tanya Mort dengan bahasa Jepang yang bernada seperti menawari racun.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu masih memandangi Mort dengan tatapan anehnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan keberadaan gadis itu sebelumnya. Matanya bergerak untuk memandang Mort lebih seksama dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Ia merasa ganjil dengan gadis di depannya itu. Ia memperhatikan pakaian Mort, baju Gothic Lolita yang biasa di pakai anak muda di Harajuku Bridge: kerah tinggi yang berkerut dengan lonceng perak di tengahnya, lengan panjang dengan pita putih yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya, renda putih di rok-sedikit di atas lutut- yang memotong ke samping, motif yang seperti aliran racun mewabah -di seluruh bajunya- terlihat sedikit lebih menonjol dari pada dasarnya, di bagian bahu ada renda yang membatasi seperti rompi kecil, gantungan salib di dada tepat arah jantung, kaus kaki yang menutupi seluruh kaki, serta sepatu hitam yang biasa dipakai siswi sekolah khusus putri di Jepang. Pakaian yang sederhana namun aneh kalau dipakai untuk hari biasa. Pemuda itu sadar kalau Mort benar-benar memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup, nyaris tidak memperlihatkan celah kulitnya. Kini pemuda itu beralih ke wajah Mort, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat mata Mort yang berwarna perak menyala seperti siluman serigala. Rambut panjang hitam legam sehitam kegelapan mutlak, tertiup angin perlahan, poni yang seperti boneka kokeshi, menambah angker penampilan Mort.

"Hei…" Panggil Mort membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Mort masih mengacungkan marshmallownya. Sadar kalau sang pemuda tidak akan bereaksi, Mort menarik kembali tangannya dan mengambil satu marshmallow lalu melahapnya. "Padahal makanan ini menarik.." ujarnya.

Masih tidak ada reaksi, Mort berbalik dan tetap berceloteh, tidak peduli pemuda itu mau bereaksi atau tidak,."Katanya marshmallow itu manis dan aku baru tahu rasa manis itu seperti ini," ia melahap lagi marshmallownya, "Apa kau tidak suka manis….?" Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah pemuda itu, "Yagami Light?" lalu tersenyum dengan ganjil seperti penyihir yang telah meracuni sasarannya.

Kali ini baru ada reaksi dari pemuda yang namanya disebutkan oleh Mort. Yagami Light, ia terlihat amat sangat terkejut. "Dari mana kau-"

Belum sempat Light melanjutkan kalimatnya, Mort berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah belakang tangan kiri Light yang memegang memegang buku hitam, ia tersenyum simpul. "Senang sekali ya punya Death Note?"

Sekali lagi Light terkejut, ia melihat ke buku hitamnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, lalu menatap Mort, ia tidak berkata-kata.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Light..? Si Pemegang Death Note rupanya.." Mort tertawa kecil. Ia menyembunyikan tangan kanannya ke belakang pinggangnya dan sekali lagi seperti pemain sulap ia menarik sesuatu, kali ini bukan sebuah passport, namun sebuah apel merah yang segar.

"Apel…?" Light terlihat agak kaget, dan melirik ke arah belakangnya. "Itu kan…"

Mort tersenyum tajam ke arah belakang Light. "Ternyata firasatku benar… Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuk! ?" Ia melempar keras apel itu ke belakang Light. Apel itu tertahan di udara seakan ada yang menangkapnya. Light menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sosok mengerikan berwarna hitam kebiruan yang selalu mengikutinya, menggenggam apel yang barusan dilempar. Sosok itu melayang dengan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, bola matanya besar dan mulutnya memperlihatkan semua gigi yang berupa taring, di pinggang sebelah kiri tergantung sesuatu yang menyerupai tempat buku berbentuk salib. Sosok yang bisa dibilang mengerikan, tapi Light terkadang melihat itu sebagai sosok konyol yang aneh.

Sosok yang dipanggil Ryuk oleh Mort itu menggigit apelnya dan tertawa terkekeh aneh. "Kau tahu saja kesukaanku, Mort!"

"Kau itu menjatuhkan Death Note atau sengaja memberikannya?" tanya Mort.

"Aku menjatuhkan lalu memberikannya…" Ryuk kembali menggigit apelnya.

Mort terdiam, ia sudah tidak tersenyum. Gadis itu beralih pada Light yang masih melihat ke Ryuk. "Hei," panggil Mort, "jangan bengong begitu, Yagami Light…"

"Apa…?" Light seperti ingin tertawa miris, dan dia benar-benar tertawa sekarang, entah senang, entah terkejut, entah takut. "Apa kau juga Shinigami?" tanyanya pada Mort, ia merasa heran, kalau gadis itu Shinigami kenapa penampilannya 180 derajat berbeda dari pada Ryuk? Amat sangat lebih bagus jika dibandingkan dengan Ryuk.

"Bukan.. Aku ini Mort Zapiska," jawab Mort.

Dengan cepat Light langsung menoleh ke Ryuk yang kini ada di sampingnya. "Apa sebenarnya dia ini, Ryuk?"

Ryuk memakan habis apelnya, "dia itu-"

"Tunggu…" kata Mort, "jangan beri tahu dia atau dia akan kumusnahkan sekarang juga."

Light terkejut dan Ryuk terdiam sejenak. "Lebih baik jangan kau musnahkan, aku ingin melihat bagaimana ia akan merubah dunia."

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'dimusnahkan'?" tanya Light, ia menoleh pada Mort dan Ryuk secara bergantian.

Mort tampak tidak menggubris pertanyaan Light, ia menghela nafas, "aku ini tidak bisa melihatmu, Ryuk…"

"! ?" Light dan Ryuk kaget.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" tanya Light, "bukannya tadi kau melempar apel padanya?"

"Benar, bukannya kau melemparkan apel padaku! ?" Ryuk juga tidak percaya, bola matanya yang besar terlihat makin besar saja.

Mort menatap Light, "aku tidak bisa melihat tapi aku bisa merasakannya." Lalu ia memandang ke samping Light, tempat Ryuk berada, "aku tahu kau ada di sana, tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu…"

"Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Ryuk.

"Jadi kau itu menjatuhkan Death Note apa sengaja memberikannya?" Mort bertanya ulang.

"….Kau ini mendengarku tidak sih?" Ryuk terbang memutari Mort. "Tadi kan aku sudah menjawabnya.."

Mata Mort melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesuai putaran Ryuk, "Jangan berputar-putar di sekelilingku seperti itu," protesnya, "selain aku tidak bisa melihatmu, aku juga tidak bisa mendengarmu.. "

Ryuk berhenti di depan Mort. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, sih… Kalau begitu, aku bisa saja memberitahukan Light siapa dirimu kan…?"

"Jangan protes," ujar Mort. Ia memang tidak bisa mendengar Ryuk, tapi ia sangat bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan Ryuk karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat Shinigami yang satu itu. "Tapi jangan coba-coba memberi tahu anak ini siapa sebenarnya diriku, walau aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, tapi aku bisa tahu jika kau memberitahukannya, saat itu juga aku akan memusnahkannya."

"Kau ini seperti bisa mendengarku saja…" keluh Ryuk yang kini ia berdiri di samping Light, "Light, bilang padanya kalau selain menjatuhkan Death Note aku juga sengaja memberikannya padamu."

Sebenarnya Light tidak senang diminta seperti itu, tapi karena begitulah keadaannya, ia pun menyampaikannya, "Ryuk menjatuhkannya dan juga sengaja memberikannya padaku."

"Hoo.. Begitu.." Mort berbalik, lalu melangkah menuju bangku halte dan duduk. Ia memangku marshmallow, mengambilnya satu lalu memakannya, dan begitu terus. Ia terlihat tidak peduli lagi.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" tanya Light pada Ryuk.

Ryuk terlihat lelah, "yah.. Dia memang seperti itu.. Tinggalkan saja." Ryuk mengibaskan sayapnya, berniat untuk pergi.

"Tunggu, Ryuk!" cegah Light, "Masih ada yang aku ingin tanyakan ke gadis itu."

"Yah, terserah, tapi aku ingin pergi, berada di sekitar dia itu seperti di neraka. Membosankan dan panas. Ah, iya.." Ryuk melayang di atas Light, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyingkirkannya, dia itu benda berharga Tuhan dan benda kesayangan King of Death." Lalu Ryuk langsung terbang meninggalkan Light dan Mort.

Light hanya diam memandangi kepergian Ryuk. Light melihat langit yang berawan, ia tidak sadar kalau hujan telah berhenti, entah sejak kapan. Segala kejadian tadi tidak mebuatnya fokus pada keadaan sekitar. Light melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 12 lewat. Light melihat Mort yang sedang melipat bungkus marshamallownya, tampaknya ia sudah menghabiskan dua puluh isinya. Light menatap Death Note-nya, lalu menghampiri Mort.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Light.

Mort mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Light di atasnya, wajah yang sudah terlihat tenang namun sekarang berubah menjadi ekspresi ingin tahu yang dalam. Mort tersenyum sinis, tadi ia melarang Ryuk untuk tidak memberi tahu Light tentang jati diri Mort, tapi sekarang Light sendiri yang bertanya langsung padanya. Mort tidak menjawab melainkan melontarkan kalimat lain, "Bisa kulihat Death Note-mu?"

"Tidak…" tolak Light cepat, "aku tidak bisa menebak jika kau ingin mengambilnya dari tanganku."

"Haha.." kini Mort tertawa kecil, "kau seperti anak kecil yang takut direbut mainannya oleh anak lain… Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambilnya, Death Note itu juga tidak berguna untukku.."

Light terliht ragu, hatinya berkecamuk antara untuk percaya dan tidak percaya, ia merasa mual melihat senyuman sinis nan angker Mort. Mungkin benar seperti kata Ryuk, berada di dekat Mort itu seperti di neraka, namun bukan rasa membosankan dan panas yang dirasakan Light, tapi rasa mual dan tidak nyaman seperti terkurung dalam lemari kayu yang lembab. Walau Light masih merasa ragu, namun ia merasa seperti terhipnotis, ia memberikan Death Note-nya.

Begitu Death Note berada di tangannya, Mort langsung merasakan aura berbeda yang menjalar dari tangannya ke seluruh tubuhnya, Death Note berkomunikasi dengannya. Mort memejamkan matanya.

"_Mort Zapiska?"_

"_Ya, itulah namaku. Siapa kamu?"_

"_Death Note Rank 6."_

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

"_Kau tahu pemilikku, kan?"_

Mort membuka matanya perlahan, hatinya mengeluh. _"Ya.. aku tahu.."_. Ia menyodorkan Death Note pada Light, "sudah selesai."

"Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun?" Light menerimanya dengan wajah ragu, "tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada Death Note ini tanpa sepengetahuanku..?"

"Tenang saja.." Kata Mort dengan wajah tenang, "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Death Note-mu itu tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku hanya ingin memegangnya."

"Tidak masuk akal jika kau hanya ingin memegangnya…" Tepis Light, "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu…"

"Yah…" Mort berdiri lalu tersenyum, "Bagaimana ya?"

Melihat senyum itu, Light bertambah mual, ingin rasanya ia pergi dari situ sekarang juga, namun terlalu besar rasa penasarannya akan Mort. "Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi," kata Light, "siapa sebenarnya kamu?"

"Mort Zapiska," jawab Mort, jawaban yang sama, "tebak saja siapa diriku.." Mort mengambil payungnya yang ia sandarkan. _"Ternyata pemuda bertudung cokelat dalam bayanganku adalah orang ini…. Yagami Light.."_

"Aku akan pergi, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi, Yagami Light," ujar Mort, ia berjalan ke pinggir halte dan berniat membuka payungnya, tapi begitu tersadar hujan sudah berhenti ia tidak jadi membuka payungnya. Ia bertanya dalam hatinya sejak kapan hujan telah berhenti. Ternyata ia juga tidak fokus seperti Light.

Baru saja Mort akan melangkah keluar halte, Light mencegah Mort dengan mencengkram tangan gadis itu. "Tunggu dulu!"

Dengan cepat Mort mengarahkan payungnya ke Light dan langsung membukanya. Light terkejut, walau begitu Light sempat melihat Mort melepas payung dan mengangkat tangannya. Mata Mort terpejam.

"_Tuhan telah memberhentikanmu, wahai Waktu…"_

Light merasa tubuhnya sedikit tersentak, payung biru yang sudah terbuka jatuh di depan kakinya, tangan kanannya merasa tidak memegang apapun lagi, Mort sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Light terpaku, ia berbalik ke belakang lalu berbalik lagi, mencari sosok Mort yang dalam sekejap sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"_Bagaimana bisa!"_ Light bertanya-tanya, ia merasa linglung sekaligus panik dan takjub. _"Padahal aku tidak melepaskan tangannya!"_

Payung biru yang ditinggal Mort, bergerak tertiup angin dan menyentuh sepatu Light, ia kemudian mengambilnya. Light meneliti payung itu dengan seksama, ia kecewa, itu adalah payung biru yang ada di mana-mana. Ia melihat label merk yang tergantung di gagang payung lalu membacanya, "White Castle, Made in UK." Light terdiam sejenak, bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan, ia berharap ada info yang berarti, namun tidak ada. Walau begitu, ia menutup payung itu dan membawanya. Sebelum pergi dari tempat itu, ia sejenak menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan ada orang atau tidak, berpikir kalau Mort mungkin akan muncul di pandangannya, namun tidak. Light langsung melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Satu yang sekarang ada di pikirannya. Kenapa hari ini dia melanggar ketetapannya sendiri dengan membawa Death Note keluar rumah. Light tidak ada ide.

-00-00-00-

"Dari mana saja kau sampai semalam ini?" serang L begitu Mort membuka pintu dan belum sempat masuk. Mort terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya; meja beserta peralatan laptop sudah dipindahkan di dekat pintu, mampan berisi makanan manis terpajang di mana2 mana di meja dekat pintu, dokumen-dokumen berserakan di sekitar meja dan di bawah meja, di belakang meja ada L-yang sedang menyantap puding- duduk di kursinya. Tampaknya L sedang menunggunya pulang.

Mort masuk lalu menutup pintu, melangkah ke depan meja dan meletakkan bungkus kososng marshmallow. "Makanan yang unik…"

Mata L memperhatikan bungkus kosong dengan tatapan agak takjub. "Kau memakan habis ini semua rupanya, kukira kau tidak suka manis," L melihat ke arah tangan Mort, "Lalu di mana payungnya?"

"Ah…" Mort memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku memberikannya pada seseorang, dia lebih membutuhkan payung dari pada aku."

"Tapi kau tidak basah…? Kau tidak kehujanan? Memangnya kau bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"Pernahkah aku bilang kalau aku bisa semua bahasa?" Mort melangkah melewati L, "dan kebetulan hujan sudah reda.."

L melompat dari kursinya ke depan Mort. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau berikan payungnya?"

"….Apa payung itu berharga untukmu?" Mort balik bertanya, mata sayunya menatap L dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak… Tapi payung itu sulit untuk didapatkan…" kata L, ia beralih lagi ke kursinya dan duduk. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di lantai lalu membacanya.

Mort terdiam, ia menatap punggung L, menghela nafas sejenak lalu melangkah ke ruangan yang sekarang menjadi kamarnya. "Terima kasih telah menungguku…" ujarnya sebelum pergi.

L tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia terlihat membaca kertasnya walau sebenarnya ia tidak membacanya. Matanya melirik ke kiri seperti melihat kebelakang tanpa menoleh. L mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup, Mort sudah masuk ke kamarnya. L menjatuhkan kertas yang ada diapitan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya dengan gerakan seperti membuang benda tidak berharga, melepas apitannya tersebut. Ia beralih ke laptop putihnya, dan membuka folder yang satu jam lalu ia buat. Pemuda itu melihat kembali isinya yang berupa data-data yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus Kira. Ada beberapa gambar di sana dan beberapa data. L membuka salah satu gambarnya, ia melihat gambar itu dengan seksama: seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam legam, pakaian Gothic Lolita dengan gantungan salib tepat arah jantung, mata perak yang menyala. Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk dengan sangat anggun di kursi klasik salah satu-kerajaan eropa tiga abad yang lalu.

Pemuda berbaju putih itu menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tidak ada orang di belakangnya lalu beralih lagi ke gambar di depannya. _"Mort…?"_ Dirinya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Selama dua malam ketika ada waktu yang ia anggap luang, L mencari info tentang Mort, tidak mudah mencari info tersebut, tapi ia mendapatkan cukup banyak info walau semua infonya berbeda dan nyaris tidak ada hubungannya satu sama lain. L menekan tombol panah dan muncul gambar selanjutnya, gadis yang sama berdiri di dekat jendela suatu lorong kastil, gambar selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Gambar-gambar itu bukanlah foto tapi lukisan yang tidak diketahui pembuatnya. Gadis yang berada di lukisan itu amat sangat mirip dengan Mort, begitu pula dengan pakaiannya walau sedikit berbeda di bagian bahu dan kerah.

Setelah menatap cukup lama gambar yang terakhir, L membuka data yang berformat .htm, ia mendapatkannya dari sebuah forum remaja maniak hal-hal berbau -kerajaan di Eropa zaman dahulu. Di situ disebutkan, sempat muncul seorang "Death Princess" di salah satu kerajaan. Sang "Death Princess" adalah seorang Putri di kerajaan tersebut, namun dalam darah Putri tersebut tidak mengalir darah keluarga kerajaan. Dia adalah seorang bangsawan dari Russia yang bernama Zhizn' Zapiska yang diangkat sebagai Putri di kerajaan tersebut karena telah membantu krisis militer kerajaan menjadi normal kembali. Nama yang depan yang berbeda namun nama keluarga yang sama, Zapiska.

"_Mort Zapiska dan Zhizn' Zapiska…"_ L membaca lagi forum itu. Zhizn' Zapiska mendapat julukan "Death Princess" karena ia sering sekali membunuh orang yang disukainya, banyak sekali yang terbunuh olehnya hanya dengan acungan tangan. Walau pada zaman itu perbuatan seperti itu dianggap perbuatan penyihir yang bisa ditangkap, disidang tanpa bisa membela diri, dihukum penjara sampai hukuman mati: dibakar hidup-hidup di alun-alun kota. Zhizn' Zapiska tidak pernah ditangkap karena ia tiba-tiba menghilang di hari ia akan ditangkap. Tidak ada yang tahu dia ke mana, dikatakan dia bunuh diri dengan terjun ke sungai di hari penangkapannya, karena ada seorang penduduk yang melihatnya berjalan menuju sungai. Banyak pendapat yang mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya bukan bunuh diri melainkan melakukan ritual di tempat tersebut untuk mengutuk kerajaan itu, karena tidak lama setelah kepergiannya, kerajaan itu hancur karena perang setelah sebelumnya wabah penyakit menjangkit di sana. Lalu beberapa perdebatan mendebatkan bagaimana orang-orang yang dibunuh Zhizn' mati. Ada yang mengatakan orang itu langsung meledak ketika Zhizn' mengacungkan tangannya di depan orang itu, langsung menghilang di hadapan Zhizn', sakit mendadak dan langsung tewas, menjadi gila dan bunuh diri saat itu juga, dah lainnya yang lebih ekstrim.

L menutup forum itu, lalu membuka file yang lain. Ia mendapatkannya dari seorang kenalannya di Inggris. Di situ disebutkan, pernah ada desa terkutuk di salah satu daerah di Perancis sekitar dua abad yang lalu. Selama setengah tahun setiap seminggu dua kali pasti ada yang meninggal karena serangan jantung, dan sebelum mereka meninggal mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam, berambut panjang hitam legam, dan bermata perak. Gadis itu selalu mengacungkan tangan pada setiap orang yang bertatapan dengannya. Dia dijuluki "Déesse de la Mort"; gadis pembawa kematian. Info ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan info sebelumnya, karena waktu yang berselang satu abad dan tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Namun, ada beberapa hal yang terlihat sama: orang meninggal setelah sang gadis mengacungkan tangan padanya, berpakaian serba hitam, berambut panjang, bermata perak.

Tidak ada helaan nafas lelah ataupun raut wajah yang mengatakan kalau dirinya pusing dengan keadaan. L menutup semua file-nya. Ia bertanya dalam hatinya. Siapakah Mort sebenarnya?

L merasa baru kali ini pikirannya berputar-putar ke sana ke mari tanpa arah yang jelas. Ia kembali merasa dirinya yang jenius menjadi seseorang yang ber-IQ rendah. _"Aku bertemu dengannya di Venezia, daratan Eropa… Zhizn' Zapiska dan _"_Déesse de la Mort_"_ juga berasal dari daratan Eropa.. Apa mereka satu darah keturunan? Keturunan Malaikat Kematian atau sejenis penyihir?" _ Entah kenapa L merasa dirinya makin bodoh dan konyol. _"Mana ada hal yang seperti itu… Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa membunuh orang dengan begitu mudahnya… Tapi…" _ Ia mengingat lagi kejadian di pesawat, _"Itu adalah kenyataan…"_

Mata L menatap layar laptop dengan tatapan mengantuk. _"Malaikat Kematian…. Di Jepang disebut dengan Shinigami…"_ L menekuk lututnya lebih dalam lagi, ia seperti memeluk lututnya, terlihat seperti anak yang ketakutan karena melihat hantu.

_"Memangnya ada… Shinigami itu?"_


	3. That One Kind of Person

**Disclaimer:** Berandai-andai aku yang punya Death Note... Ga mungkin deh... Bukan aku yang punya...

**Summary:** Pembunuh..

* * *

**Death Note: The Real One**

**_Chapter III_**

Tahun 2003, bulan 12, hari 31. Seharusnya menjadi malam tahun baru yang indah, tapi L hanya menatap keluar dari jendela hotel yang jernih. Ia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, namun tangan kirinya menggenggam entah sebagai tanda kecemasannya atau ketidaksabarannya.

Mort hanya duduk diam di kursi sambil menatap secangkir teh dihadapannya, berpikir tentang kekosongan. Walau memang dia bukan makhluk bumi, tetap saja ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran L walau ia merasa bisa menebaknya.

"L," Mort membuka suara.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'L'," L menoleh dengan mata sayunya, "tapi 'Ryuuzaki' dan mulai sekarang kita sebaiknya berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang."

"Ryuuzaki?" Mort memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melafalkan nama baru itu pelan-pelan.

"Ya," L masih menatap, "Ryuuzaki," ulangnya, "sebentar lagi beberapa anggota dari kepolisian akan datang. Kuharap kau tidak membuat mereka merasa aneh."

Untuk pertama kalinya Mort merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Penampilan Ryuuzaki dan kebiasaan duduknya lebih aneh dari seekor anjing yang berputar-putar di taman mencari mainan yang sebenarnya tidak dilempar oleh majikannya. Ingin rasanya Mort memprotes tapi hatinya masih terlalu kaku untuk melakukannya. Wajah datarnya tidak berubah ketika ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk pindah ke kursi lain. Mereka tidak lagi berbicara satu sama lain dan L telah berbalik untuk menatap ke luar jendela lagi. Sunyi, tidak ada yang terdengar. Mort tidak bergerak satu jari pun dan L hanya berkedip menatap bintang yang pudar. Kesunyian yang di luar akal sehat itu terpecah oleh suara ketukan. Mort hanya melirik ke arah pintu, tidak berniat untuk menghampirinya, lagi pula L sudah melangkah ke sana.

"Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda," kata L tanpa menghampiri pintu untuk membukanya.

Gagang pintu bergerak ke bawah dengan gerakan yang agak patah, menggambarkan keraguan pembukanya. 5 pria berjas dan berdasi masuk dengan tatapan ragu. Ekspresi wajah mereka menggambarkan seperti terkejut melihat makhluk langka dari planet lain.

L, pemuda yang menggarukkan telapak kaki kanannya pada ujung celana jeansnya itu menatap mereka dengan mata yang tidak menunjukkan rasa penasaran. "Saya L," katanya singkat.

Yang terlihat paling berwibawa mengeluarkan lencana kepolisiannya, "saya Yagami, kepala penyelidikan," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Matanya agak sedikit terlihat terbelak di balik lensa kacamatanya.

"Saya Matsuda," diikuti pria dibelakangnya yang berambut pendek agak bergelombang.

"Saya Aizawa," yang berambut keritingpun masih menatap L dengan tatapan aneh.

Si rambut cepak menyebut namanya dengan agak ragu, "saya Ukita."

"Saya Mogi," yang paling besar dan berambut jabrik pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi takjubnya.

L menatap mereka dengan mata sayu seperti boneka terkutuk yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan telunjuk dan jempolnya pada mereka seperti anak yang sedang bermain polisi-polisian, menganggap jari-jarinya sendiri sebagai pistol.

"_Bang_!" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menirukan suara tembakan dengan suara yang cukup datar, berpura-pura seperti sedang menembaki polisi di depannya.

"Hei! ?" para polisi itu terkejut, "apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya mereka dengan nada panik namun bingung.

L menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Kalau saya adalah Kira," bola matanya sedikit bergerak, "anda pasti sudah mati, Yagami Souichirou-san."

Mereka, terutama Yagami Souichirou, sang kepala penyelidikan, menelan ludah dan seperti terlihat menahan napasnya untuk sesaat. Ia berpikir pelan-pelan untuk mencerna apa yang barusan dinyatakan L.

"Yang diperlukan oleh Kira untuk bisa membunuh adalah nama dan wajah," lanjut L, "seharusnya, anda semua sudah tahu itu..." Ia memutar badannya sedikit ke samping dan melihat ke arah para polisi dengan cara melirikkan matanya seakan sedang berbicara dengan sinis. "Secara logis, memang tidak mungkin bisa membunuh hanya dengan mengetahui nama dan wajahnya saja." Ya, dan L pun ingin menyangkal Mort bisa mengambil nyawa seseorang hanya dengan itu. "Tapi pada kenyataannya." Kenyataannya? L tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang menggambarkan pikirannya pada saat itu ketika melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Cuma dengan informasi itu saja, dia bisa membunuh banyak sekali pelaku kejahatan. Kita cuma bisa menduga seperti itulah dia." L sedikit menaikkan kepalanya dan menoleh. "Orang yang menyelidikinya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya tinggal kita. Jadi, kita tidak perlu menyebutkan nama kita lagi. Jaga nyawa kita baik-baik."

Walau sayup, Mort bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan L. Baginya, nyawa satu atau dua orang manusia bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi kalau ia ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut, mungkin ia akan berubah pikiran: nyawa itu penting.

"Jangan berdiri saja," L melangkah ke arah ruangan tengah, berseberangan dengan tempat Mort berada, "matikan ponsel, laptop, dan alat-alat elektronik lainnya, lalu letakkan di atas meja ini." Ia menunjuk ke arah meja catur.

Para polisi menurutinya dan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Jangan-jangan," Aizawa membuka suara sambil meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja, "L curiga kita menyalakan ponsel untuk membocorkan pembicaraan kita ke luar...?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja apa yang dia katakan," kata Souichirou.

"Bukan pertama kalinya dia bersikap waspada," Matsuda sedikit menghela napas, "tapi entahlah apa sekarang dia sudah mempercayai kita apa belum..."

"Bukan begitu," sambar L yang ternyata mendengar mereka. Seperti biasa ia duduk di kursi dengan cara menaikinya, kaki lebih dulu. Ia sedikit melirik ke belakang untuk melihat Mort yang duduk di kursi lainnya, berbeda set meja. "Saya hanya tidak suka pembicaraan saya diganggu oleh suara telepon." L memegangi kedua lututnya, ia duduk di atas kursi dengan posisi jongkok. "Saya minta semua perkataan saya tidak dicatat di memo, tapi di dalam pikiran. Kemudian, mulai sekarang, jangan panggil saya 'L' tapi 'Ryuuzaki', untuk jaga-jaga."

Para polisi itu terdiam menatapnya tepat di depan pintu pembatas. Mungkin di dalam kepala mereka bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda aneh bermata seperti kodok dan berambut jabrik itu benar-benar 'L'? Tapi sekarang mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan ke arah kursi dan duduk setelah L menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di mana saja.

Sadar ada keberadaan yang lain, para polisi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang Ryuuzaki, ke arah set meja lain. Mort sedang menatap tajam mereka dengan mata peraknya. Kesunyian ganjil kembali terjadi, atmosfer di dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi lebih aneh dari sebelumnya.

"S-siapa dia?" Matsuda membuka suara dengan agak tergagap, merasa sedikit tertekan oleh aura Mort.

"Dia?" L melongokkan kepalanya sedikit dan kembali ke meja di depannya untuk menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya, "dia adalah Kuroko, rekan saya yang mungkin—" mungkin.. L tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri, "—akan membantu kita dalam penyelidikan. Tidak perlu pedulikan dia saat ini. Tolong sekarang fokus pada penjelasan saya."

Walau ia harusnya merasa bingung dengan panggilan dadakannya, atau mungkin L telah merencanakannya, Mort tidak memberikan ekspresi sama sekali. 'Kuroko'. Nama itu terdengar tidak mengenakkan.

"Ah iya," Matsuda kini beralih pada L, "terlintas di pikiranku jika 'butuh nama dan wajah' untuk membunuh, berarti kita bisa membatasi media untuk tidak memunculkan nama dan gambar para pelaku kejahatan, bukan?"

L terdiam sejenak pada pernyataan itu. "Kalau itu dilakukan, orang biasa akan terbunuh," ia menuangkan gula ke dalam tehnya.

"_Siapapun bisa terbunuh."_ Itulah yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran L sebenarnya.

"Orang biasa?" Ukita bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aizawa. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan L.

"Kira itu kekanak-kanakan," jawab L sambil mengaduk tehnya, melarutkan butiran-butiran gula bersama bunyi dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan dinding cangkir, "dan tidak suka kalah." Ia berhenti mengaduk dan meletakkan sendok di meja. "Yah.. saya juga kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak suka kalah." L mengangkat cangkirnya dan masih menatap para polisi ia meminum tehnya dengan perlahan. "Makanya, saya tahu."

Pembicaraan makin lama makin rumit. Mort tidak ingin repot-repot menyimaknya dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Gadis itu sedang memilin sedikit rambutnya ketika matanya tertuju pada jam berdesain kuno di atas meja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 10 menit. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Mort melihat ke arah cermin, menatap bayangan dirinya. Dingin tapi gersang, setidaknya mungkin itu yang akan di katakan Ryuk kalau shinigami itu melihatnya sekarang. Tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak ada gunanya, Mort melangkah ke arah jendela dan menyingkap tirai untuk melihat langit yang jarang bintang karena cahaya kota yang begitu gemerlap.

"_Happy new year..._"

-00-00-00-

Mort sama sekali tidak tidur sampai matahari menunjukkan sinarnya yang redup tertutup awan yang menurunkan butiran-butiran salju. Sejak jam 5 pagi salju turun. Mort benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana awan-awan mendung dan mulai menurunkan butiran-butiran salju yang terlihat seperti krisal yang berkerlap-kerlip.

Sebuah sentakan membuat Mort berkedip dari tatapan kosongnya. Ia merasakan keberadaan Ryuk dan kematian. Walau sebenarnya ia bisa merasakan kematian di mana-mana tapi tidak sekuat ini. Kekuatan Death Note lagi kah? Mort tidak ingin menebak-nebak sembarangan. Mort membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar. L bersama para polisi sedang melihat rekaman kamera pengawas. Ukita dan Mogi tidak terlihat, namun Mort tidak punya ketertarikan untuk menanyakannya. Langkah kecilnya bergerak menuju Watari, untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Pengasuh L itu hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Mort.

"Baiklah, Aizawa-san akan menyelidiki 11 agen FBI yang tewas akibat serangan jantung..." L bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Watari dan Mort. "Sementara kematian Raye Penber akan diseldiki oleh Yagami-san dan Matsuda-san."

"Baik," jawab Matsuda dan Aizawa sambil mengatur kaset-kaset rekaman kamera pengawas.

Mort dan L. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan yang datar, membuat para polisi menontoni mereka dengan pandangan aneh sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan mereka. Mort tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan, dan L seperti melontarkan pertanyaan dengan tatapannya.

Baru saja, Mort akan membuka suaranya, ponsel Watari berbunyi. Pria yang rambutnya sudah putih itu menjawab teleponnya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar," telapak tangannya menutup mikrofon ponsel yang tertutupi tombol-tombol. Ia beralih pada L. "Ryuuzaki, ada telepon dari Ukita-san di markas pusat. Katanya, ada informasi dari seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran."

"Baiklah," L langsung menjawab Watari seakan-akan pertandingan saling tatapnya dengan Mort tidak pernah berlangsung. "Tolong beritahu Ukita-san soal 5 nomor itu. Sampaikan pada pemberi informasi untuk menelepon kembali ke nomor telepon itu."

Watari mengikuti petunjuk L dan memberi tahu Ukita.

"Matsuda-san," L menoleh ke belakang, "tolong aktifkan ponsel anda."

"Hah?" walau awalnya terlihat bingung, "ah, baik," Matsuda langsung melakukannya dan pada saat ponselnya menerima sinyal, langsung berbunyi.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, L langsung menyambar ponsel Matsuda dan menjawab telepon, tidak peduli dengan Matsuda yang terlihat ingin mengeluh. "Halo? Saya Suzuki dari bagian informasi untuk kasus Kira?" L mulai berbicara dengan penelepon. "Tunangan Raye Penber! ? Misora Naomi..." ia menoleh pada Watari yang langsung tanggap untuk mencari info tentang Misora Naomi. "Sepertinya, saya pernah dengar namanya." L melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Watari menemukan datanya. Misora Naomi, seorang wanita yang terlihat berperawakan tegas dan mimiliki rambut yang panjang. Watari menggeser laptop agar L bisa melihatnya juga. L tertegun dan terlihat seperti mengenal wanita itu. Mort segera menatap lekat-lekat foto Misora Naomi setelah L memutuskan telepon dan berdiskusi dengan yang lainnya.

"_Misora Naomi.._" Mort memiringkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya. Pusaran ingatan berputar di dalam kepalanya. Sejenak ia merasa melayang sebelum menangkap gambar: Yagami Light bersama Misora Naomi di jalan yang bersalju. "_Wanita ini.."_ Mort membuka matanya perlahan, "_sudah mati_."

"Kuroko."

Suara datar L membuat Mort menegakkan badannya dan menoleh.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Misora Naomi?"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada gadis serba hitam ini. Mort tidak berkedip menatap L yang menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir, menandakan kecemasan.

"Misora Naomi. Dia sudah mati." Kata-kata Mort membuat para polisi tersentak. Bahkan mata L pun sampai terbelak untuk beberapa detik.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu!" Matsuda memprotes, "terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan dia sudah mati. Tidak ada buktinya."

"Tapi jika Kira bukan orang bodoh." Mort beralih pada L, "kalau dilihat dari situasi di sini, ada kemungkinan Misora Naomi ingin membalas dendam pada Kira yang telah membunuh tunangannya, tapi Misora Naomi sendiri lah yang kemudian terbunuh karena melanjutkan penyelidikan Raye Penber. Harap posisikan Kira sebagai orang yang tahu hampir segalanya di sini."

Semuanya terdiam. Mungkin Mort ada benarnya, tapi analisa yang seperti itu bukankah terdengar agak.. asal-asalan? Namun, tidak ada yang terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu karena kemungkinan yang seperti itu pun ada walaupun sedikit.

L melirik ke arah para polisi. "Semuanya," ia membuka suara, "mari kita selidiki orang-orang yang sedang diselidiki oleh Raye Penber, mulai dari tanggal 19 Desember sebelum eksperimen Kira terhadap para narapidana di dalam penjara dimulai. Jumlahnya hanya sedikit." Ia bahkan tidak berbalik untuk berbicara dengan sepantasnya. "Tapi..." L melanjutkan kalimatnya, "di antara mereka, kemungkinan besar termasuk Kira. Percuma menginterogasi mereka satu-persatu, bahkan dapat berbahaya. Target penyelidikannya adalah dua orang yang punya hubungan dengan kepolisian dan daerah sekitarnya.. Penber memang sudah melaporkan kedua orang itu 'tidak berbahaya'. Tapi di kedua rumah yang diselidiki oleh Penber..." Kali ini dia berbalik. "Akan kita pasang alan penyadap dan kamera pengintai."

-00-00-00-

"Yagami Light..." L menatap monitor-monitor yang tersusun di rak-rak putih. "Menurut laporan pemasang kamera, dia selalu mengecek apakah ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya waktu dia tidak ada." Ia terus melanjutkan kalimatnya sementara Souichirou hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan sebagaimana kesal, bimbang, namun penasaran yang dirasakan Souichirou. Rumahnya termasuk dalam 'yang dicurigai', itu merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya.

L dan Souichirou hanya bisa melihat Light yang baru masuk rumah, melepas sepatu di _genkan_ dan naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada sosok mengerikan nan aneh yang mengikuti pemuda jenius itu. Hanya Mort yang bisa merasakannya. Mort hanya diam membisu menontoni monitor dari belakang L.

Mort merasa konyol. Keberadaan Ryuk bisa ia rasakan hanya dengan melalui jaringan kabel? Mort tidak habis pikir namun di lain sisi ia merasa takjub karena manusia bisa membuat hal seperti itu walau kemampuan mereka sangat terbatas. Ketakjuban Mort terusik oleh L yang bangkit untuk mengambil cake-nya di meja lain. Mort melihat ke arah monitor lagi, ternyata Light sudah pergi keluar rumah.

"Kuroko.. ya?"

Mort menoleh. Kali ini bukan L yang memanggilnya tapi Yagami Souichirou, ayah Yagami Light.

"Kau umur berapa?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah diduga oleh Mort. "16 tahun," jawab Mort singkat tanpa perlu menjelaskan siapa dia sebenarnya dan sedang apa dia di sana. Gadis berumur 16 tahun diam berdiri sambil memandangi monitor pengawas tentulah kurang bisa diterima akal sehat. Sejenius apapun seorang remaja sulit untuk diterima ke dalam bagian penyelidikan. Namun, Mort disebut sebagai rekan oleh L, Souichirou tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apakah hal itu mengganggu anda, Yagami-san?" L kembali dengan sepiring kecil cake lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak.." Souichirou melihat ke arah L sebelum ke arah monitor.

5 hari kemudian L memutuskan untuk menarik semua alat penyadap dan kamera karena menurutnya tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari yang ia lihat di kamera. Sedikitnya petunjuk membuat L berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Kalau memang lawannya setingkat dewa...

"_Bukan.._" L berkata pada dirinya sendiri di kepalanya, "_Ini hanyalah perbuatan seseorang yang kekanak-kanakan yang berlagak seperti dewa._"

"Yagami-san," sambil meraih sendoknya L bertanya, "anak anda akan masuk universitas mana?"

Souichirou terlihat cemas, "Universitas Touou."

"Hmn..." L mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

-00-00-00-

L tahu, atau setidaknya kemungkinannya sekitar 98% Mort mengetahui tentang Kira. Siapa Kira sebenarnya, di mana dia berada, dan bagaimana caranya dia membunuh tanpa menyentuh korbannya. Bagi L, Mort adalah orang yang sama seperti Kira, pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bisa membunuh di luar akal sehat. Akan tetapi, L masih tidak mempercayainya. Tidak ada hal-hal mistis, hal tersebut terlalu di luar logika.

Mort menjawab pertanyaan L dengan datar. "Jika kau hanya mengandalkan logika maka kau yang akan jadi korbannya, Ryuuzaki."

Berdiri di samping jendela layaknya Rapunzel yang sengaja mengurung dirinya sendiri, Mort menatap L dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau ingin merasakan kematian?"

"Tidak," jawab L cepat, "aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan kebenaran. Kira adalah pembunuh dan aku harus menangkapnya. Kuroko... kau tahu siapa sebenarnya Kira, kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mort tertawa, terdengar mengerikan di kamar yang tertutup itu. "Sungguh jenius," ia berhenti tertawa, "sampai sama sekali tidak berdasar." Ia kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

L berjalan pelan mendekati Mort, ia menunduk lebih rendah agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat lagi. "Memang," L berujar, "tapi sama seperti Kira, kau mempunyai kemampuan membunuh tanpa menyentuh korbanmu."

"Walaupun begitu," Mort balik menatap, "aku berbeda dengan Kira yang membunuh puluhan orang sekaligus."

"Tidak ada bedanya. Kalian sama-sama pembunuh."

Kali ini tatapan Mort berubah menjadi tatapan sinis dan L membalasnya dengan tatapan serius. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mereka berdua sampai suara Watari memanggil L memecah keheningan. L menarik tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar kamar Mort.

"Kebenaran akan terungkap."

Itulah kata-kata sang detektif sebelum ia menutup pintu.


	4. Encounter

Tahun 2004, bulan 1, hari 17.

Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di tempat itu, Mort sama sekali tidak ada ide. Tidak ada ide dalam arti kata ia tidak mengerti kenapa L tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk ikut ujian masuk Universitas Touou. Mort yang hari ini berpakaian tidak mencolok seperti gadis yang baru lulus SMA, memutar pensilnya dengan malas sambil menatap selembar kertas yang penuh dengan soal-soal ujian di atasnya. Mungkinkah L tahu Mort telah bertemu dengan Light sebelumnya dan ingin mengkonfirmasi hal itu? Tapi harusnya L tetap menyuruhnya memakai baju gothic serba hitam agar mencolok karena Light sama sekali tidak menyadari Mort yang duduk di pojokan depan sebelah kiri.

"Kau... Peserta no.162."

Mort menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pengawas ujian menghampiri L.

"Tolong duduk yang benar," tegur pengawas.

Mort tidak heran kalau L ditegur. Mana ada orang normal mengerjakan ujian sambil menempelkan jari kaki ke atas meja. Saat itu, Mort langsung tersadar ketika ia melihat Light menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang ditegur oleh pengawas, L melakukannya untuk menarik perhatian Light yang duduk di deretan 2 bangku di depan L. Mereka saling menatap dengan sebelum kembali pada kertas mereka dan mengerjakan ujian dengan tenang. Mort pun kembali pada soal ujian dan mengerjakannya dengan pikiran yang melalang buana ke tempat lain. Di ruangan yang hanya terdengar suara guratan pensil dan kertas dibalik itu, Mort merasa ia dapat mendengar suara Ryuk yang terkekeh-kekeh, mengejek Light yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Mort, juga mentertawai Mort yang memakai pakaian 'orang biasa'.

Huruf-huruf kana dan kanji yang tercantum pada lembar soal membuat Mort bosan. Perntanyaan-pertanyaannya memang sulit namun bukan masalah bagi Mort yang harus tahu segala teori ilmu pengetahuan. Kalau saja L tidak dari awal melarangnya untuk mengerjakan soal dengan sempurna mungkin Mort tidak akan sebosan itu. Apa maksud dan tujuan L, Mort tidak begitu paham. Seakan tidak punya pilihan, Mort mengikuti apa mau sang detektif. Termasuk menuliskan nama palsu 'Enchou Yorume', nama seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Tidak seperti yang Mort perkirakan, L tidak menghampiri Light setelah selesai ujian. Pemuda berambut hitam itu malah menarik Mort dan buru-buru pergi. Mort tidak memprotes, ia sudah biasa dengan sikap waspada acuh tak acuh L.

"Kau belum memberitahuku alasanmu menyuruhku mengikuti ujian masuk universitas ini," Mort berkata ketika mereka di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju hotel, "kuharap kau bisa memeberitahuku sekarang." Suaranya datar namun terdengar memaksa.

"Walau aku tetap menganggapmu pembunuh yang sama seperti Kira, aku ingin kau membantuku menyelediki Yagami Light. Entah kenapa aku ada keyakinan kalau kau bisa membantuku tanpa melakukan pembunuhan lebih lanjut. Makanya aku ingin kau masuk universitas ini agar bisa berinteraksi dengannya," jawab L dengan tenang. Pemuda itu mendekap kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangan, meringkuk di atas kursi, "tapi kalau kau sampai mendapatkan nilai tertinggi itu akan merepotkan karena kau sangat mencolok."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mort menolehkan kepala untuk menatap L.

"Orang yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi otomatis akan terpilih menjadi orang yang akan memberikan sambutan sebagai perwakilan mahasiswa baru. Seorang wanita akan terlalu mencolok jika berdiri di atas panggung. Semua orang akan mengingatmu tanpa bisa melupakanmu dan mereka akan mencoba mendekatimu untuk mengetahui informasi lebih lanjut tentang dirimu." L beralih untuk balik menatap Mort, "kau memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang menarik. Kulit putih dan bersih, rambut hitam yang panjang, mata besar namun tajam dan unik. Itu ciri-ciri gadis idaman di negeri ini."

"Jadi itu kah alasanmu menyuruhku mengepang rambutku menjadi dua seperti anak TK dan memakai kaca mata bingkai hitam seperti anak kutu buku?" Mort berkedip sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. "Kalau dipikir-pikir," ujarnya, "kau lebih menarik perhatian dari pada aku. Hari ujian saja sudah menarik perhatian sampai ditegur oleh pengawas."

"Yah," L mengambil sebungkus marshmallow yang ada di kantung belakang kursi depan dan membukanya, "kalau orang semacamku sih tidak akan diingat." Ia menyantap sebuah marshmallow dan menyodorkan sisanya pada Mort. "Yang ada mereka akan pura-pura tidak melihatku."

Mort merogohkan tangannya ke dalam bungkusan dan mengambil satu. Ia tidak berkomentar sebelum atau sesudah melahap marshmallow yang diambilnya. Gadis idaman? Mort berpikir kalau dia memang terlihat seperti anak-anak dari pada gadis idaman.

"Kenapa tidak menyapa Light hari ini?" tanya Mort ketika mobil berhenti karena lampu merah.

"Aku ingin membuatnya lebih dramatis," jawab L santai sambil mengunyah marshmallow. "Aku akan memberitahu identitasku padanya sesudah pidato perwakilan mahasiswa baru, kalau dia benar-benar Kira dia pasti akan sangat terkejut dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

Mort menoleh.

"Aku dan Light pasti mendapatkan nilai tertinggi."

"Percaya diri sekali," cemooh Mort datar.

"Ini lebih dari kepercayaan diri. Aku sudah pernah lulus universitas," L melahap sebuah marshmallow lagi.

Mereka sudah pindah hotel. Mau pindah kemanapun juga L selalu menyewa kamar yang paling luas. Katanya agar memudahkan penyelidikan, tapi bagi Mort itu salah satu langkah yang mencolok juga. Mort menyarankan agar L menyewa sebuah gedung dan L bilang ia akan memikirkannya.

Penyelidikan memang tidak ada henti-hentinya, namun sesekali L menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk tidur sambil duduk. Ketika itu Mort akan membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya tidur dengan benar. Biasanya akan berujung pada perdebatan dingin yang menurut Matsuda tidak penting.

Sampai hari itu, Mort memang tidak membunuh siapapun, atau paling tidak L sudah tahu bagaimana caranya Mort membunuh. L memang tidak bertanya kalau-kalau Mort punya cara lain untuk membunuh, yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah 'apakah Kira juga memiliki cara yang sama atau mirip?'. Namun L tidak melontarkan pertanyaannya. Seperti biasa ia akan duduk diam di sebuah sofa yang empuk ditemani oleh makanan minuman manis yang berjejeran di atas berpikir, sambil menonton, sambil membaca dokumen, sambil mencari informasi. Itu lah L sehari-hari, paling tidak itu yang Mort tahu.

Malam hari itu sangatlah tenang. Mort yang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar hanya bisa menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. Malam itu terlihat banyak bintang yang bertaburan. Entah karena ia berada di tingkat tertinggi atau cahaya gemerlap kota memang sedang sangat redup. Tangan putih Mort yang seperti krim susu menyentuh kaca jendela dengan pasif, menempelkannya seperti ingin meraih bintang-bintang.

Mort bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Kenapa sang Tuhan tetap membiarkannya di atas tanah dan di bawah langit. Mort sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kesalahan yang bisa membuatnya diturunkan. Ataukah ada tujuan lain yang sangat penting. Sudah berkali-kali Mort memanggil King of Death di dalam hatinya, berharap sang raja dapat memberikannya penjelasan. Tapi hanya kehampaan yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawabannya. Mort merasa ia seperti sedang berada di neraka dunia manusia, terkurung di dalam sangkar seperti halnya putri yang ada di atas menara, di balik jeruji. Mata peraknya tidak terlepas dari bintang-bintang di langit. Mort yang harusnya tidak memiliki takdir, seperti sedang terbelit benang kehidupan yang diputar oleh Clotho, salah satu dewi nasib.

"L, _shitteiru ka_-"

Suara familiar itu membuat Mort menoleh ke arah pintu dimana sang detektif, yang lagi-lagi tanpa repot-repot berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu, masuk ke kamar Mort.

"-_shinigami wa ringo shika tabenai_." L berhenti di depan Mort, "itu pesan dari Kira untukku," lanjutnya. "Shinigami," nada L seperti menuding gadis yang di depannya adalah sang shinigami itu sendiri, "apakah benar mereka hanya makan apel?" tanyanya.

"Apel?" Mort memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia mencoba mengingat dewa-dewi kematian di dunia shinigami. Apel memang makanan kesukaan shinigami tapi bukan berarti mereka hanya bisa makan apel, namun Mort sendiri tidak pernah melihat mereka makan makanan lain. Mort kemudian menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Aku tidak tahu, aku bukan shinigami," jawab Mort akhirnya.

L tidak mengerutkan kening sebagai tanda kebingungannya, hanya saja kantung matanya terlihat jadi lebih lebar. "Lalu kau itu apa?" tanya L.

"Mort Zapiska," jawaban yang Mort selalu berikan, "juga Kuroko dan Enchou Yorume," tambahnya.

L hanya diam mendengar jawaban Mort.

-00-00-00-

Tahun 2004, bulan 1, hari 22.

L terlihat agak aneh sejak ia menerima sebuah berita kemarin. Pemuda itu terlihat agak hampa dengan tangan yang menggenggam segelas teh yang manisnya tidak karuan. Sesekali ia akan melihat keluar jendela dan sesekali ia akan menatap sinar dingin dari layar laptopnya. Mort pun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan datar dari jauh. L tidak banyak bicara, begitu pula dengan Watari. Seakan-akan mereka telah kehilangan sesuatu.

"Kira pasti akan aku temukan dan kutangkap," kata L tiba-tiba ketika Mort melangkah melewati belakang sofa, mendekatinya.

Mort tidak bisa membaca pikiran L ataupun menebak dari wajahnya. Hanya saja di telinga Mort, suara L terdengar sayu dan cukup lirih. "Kau terlalu banyak makan makanan manis," kata Mort ketika berhenti tepat di belakang L. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya ketika itu, Mort menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang kepala L seperti ia sedang mengelus kepala anak kecil. Tangan Mort tidak bergerak, ia hanya memegang, merasakan rambut kasar L di telapak tangannya. Karena L tidak berkomentar, Mort memutuskan untuk bertanya, "kau sedang sedih?"

"... Aku hanya sedang kesal, setengah mati," jawab L pelan dan datar.

-00-00-00-

Tahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 5.

Hari itu adalah hari Upacara Penerimaan Mahasiswa Baru Universitas Touou Tahun 2004. Mort sebenarnya ingin memprotes lebih lanjut tentang pakaian yang dikenakannya saat itu. Kemeja dengan blazer dan rok span selutut sama sekali tidak membuatnya nyaman. Kalau saja Watari juga tidak meminta Mort memakai pakaian formal, Mort tidak akan memakainya. L bilang ia tidak ingin Mort terlihat mencolok, tapi L sendiri hanya memakai kaus lengan panjang putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets yang diinjak di bagian belakang bahkan talinya tidak diikat. Menurut Mort, kali ini L terlihat lebih mencolok, bahkan terlalu mencolok karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang berpakaian santai seperti anak jalanan. Karena itu Mort menolak mentah-mentah ketika L menyuruhnya untuk mengepang rambut dan memakai kacamata lagi. Ia tidak suka ketika rambutnya menjadi kusut dan bergelombang setelah karetnya dilepas, kacamatapun terasa berat di batang hidungnya.

Seperti yang sudah L perkirakan dan katakan, dia benar-benar jadi perwakilan mahasiswa baru dan memberikan pidato di atas panggung bersama Light. L yang memakai nama artis terkenal 'Ryuuga Hideki' telah membuat peserta upacara berbisik satu sama lain: ada yang bertanya-tanya, berkomentar aneh, mengejek, dan lain sebagainya. Light dan L memang terlihat sangat kontras di atas sana.

Mort dapat melihat mereka berdua yang menuruni panggung. Walau sangat jauh, Mort bisa menangkap keterkejutan dari wajah Light. Tampaknya L telah memberitahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Light yang langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi tenang setenang danau yang sangat dalam, menjabat tangan L dengan bersahabat.

Sampai upacara selesai, Mort sama sekali tidak merasakan ada ketegangan di antara L dan Light. Mereka terlihat sangat tenang dan tidak ada konflik. L menghampiri Mort terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar dan menanyakan kesannya terhadap Light. Mort hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan protesnya akan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Aku ingin segera melepas baju yang sangat tidak nyaman ini," kata Mort sambil sedikit menahan suaranya.

L segera menyetujuinya ketika menyadari banyak mata yang memandangi mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh juga kagum. Sedang apa L yang dikira mahasiswa miskin itu bersama seorang gadis cantik? Itu lah yang ada dalam pikiran orang-orang. L segera menghubungi supirnya lewat ponsel dan menyuruhnya agar menunggu di depan gerbang parkir. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang parkir dan melihat Light sedang berjalan menuju arah yang sama.

"Yagami-kun," tanpa Mort duga, L memanggil Light, "Yagami-kun." Ketika Light menoleh, L segera menganggukan kepalanya, "hari ini terima kasih ya."

"Oh, sama-sama-" Light yang tadinya melemparkan sebuah senyum, terkejut setengah mati ketika matanya melihat sosok di sebelah L. Kini Light baru menyadari kenapa Ryuk terkekeh-kekeh sejak upacara di mulai dan kekehan sang shinigami berubah menjadi tawa.

Menyadari kalau Light malah memandangi gadis di sebelahnya, L juga segera beralih pada Mort yang tidak memberikan ekspresi sama sekali. "Kenapa dengan rekan saya, Yagami-kun?" L pun melontarkan pertanyaan.

Kepanikan luar biasa ada di dalam otak Light sementara bagian luar wajahnya tersenyum dengan sempurna. "Tidak, aku hanya kaget dia sangat cantik," kata Light dengan tenang walau di dalam hatinya ia sedang mengutuk dalam seribu bahasa. Yang dipuji pun tidak berkomentar.

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau orang yang dihindari Ryuk berada di pihak L. Terlalu banyak kejutan untuk Light hari ini. Pemuda jenius itu pun mengutuk Ryuk yang tidak memberitahu apapun tentang keberadaan Mort di sana. Kalau begitu, apakah L juga memiliki Death Note? Apakah L sudah mengetahui jati diri Kira yang sebenarnya? Apakah L di sini untuk menangkapnya? Semua pertanyaan Light langsung terjawab ketika ia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan L ketika menuruni panggung. L belum tahu siapa Kira sebenarnya. Kalau begitu kenapa penyihir itu bisa bersama L? Sampai rumah nanti, Light akan membanjiri Ryuk dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"Mobil sudah datang, Hideki," ujar Mort ketika ia melihat mobil mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang parkir. Mort menganggukkan kepalanya pada Light sebagai tanda perpisahan dan masuk ke dalam mobil dari pintu yang dibukakan oleh sang supir. Hal itu membuat heboh orang-orang, semua mata tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Sesuai dugaan Mort, mereka memang terlalu mencolok. Di tambah lagi L masih menggunakan limousine lengkap dengan supir. Siapa yang menyangka L yang terlihat lusuh akan pulang dengan mobil semewah itu, bersama mahasiswi cantik pula.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di kampus," kata L pada Light sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ya, sampai jumpa..." Saat itu suara Light terdengar seperti menahan geram di telinga Mort.

Mort sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Light sebelum mobil melaju. Senyum simpul yang terlihat selayaknya seringai tanggung, menghiasi bibirnya yang berwarna lembut seperti kelopak sakura yang berterbangan di luar.

Mata L melirik ke arah si gadis dan menangkap senyumnya. Enggan rasanya untuk bertanya karena senyumnya sangat menawan untuk para iblis yang ada di neraka. Tapi pada akhirnya ia bertanya juga karena ia memiliki rasa penasaran sebagai seorang detektif. "Senyummu itu menandakan apa?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan sesuatu yang menarik," jawab Mort tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya, memberikan L sebuah tatapan brilian yang mematikan.

L terdiam beberapa detik sebelum bertanya lagi, "seperti?"

Senyum Mort makin terlihat mengerikan. "Kalau dia benar-benar Kira atau sama sekali bukan Kira."

Tidak ada yang bisa L tanyakan lagi dari jawaban itu. Ia hanya bisa menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir, seperti sedang berpikir. Mort sudah tidak lagi menyunggingkan senyumnya dan kembali ke ekspresi datarnya. Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain sampai mereka tiba di hotel.

"Besok kita akan kuliah," kata L di ruang tamu. Ia melompat ke atas sofa dan mulai menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. "Kau harus ikut, Kuroko," lanjutnya sambil mengaduk-aduk teh dengan sendok kecil untuk melarutkan gula.

"Aku mengerti," Mort menjawab sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Cepat-cepat Mort melepaskan pakaian luar yang ia kenakan dan merasakan kebebasan yang berlebihan ketika hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang halus seperti kain sutera. Hanya dengan memakai terusan tipis berwarna putih, Mort memandangi dirinya di depan cermin tanpa ingin repot untuk membereskan baju yang baru saja ia lepaskan, membiarkan mereka tergeletak di atas lantai karpet berwarna cokelat muda. Menyadari bahwa tubuhnya seperti mayat hidup dari pada boneka porselen, Mort lebih mendekatkan diri ke cermin untuk memperhatikan iris matanya yang seperti kawah meteor. Dia juga memperhatikan lengannya yang sudah tidak ada lagi bekas luka. Regenerasi tubuhnya memang terlalu pesat, itu adalah bukti kecil kalau dia memang bukan manusia.

Mort mengadahkan tangan kirinya sampai setinggi wajahnya. Di tengah telapak tangannya sebuah garis hitam muncul, garis itu makin lama makin lebar lalu membuka menyerupai sebuah lubang portal, mengeluarkan selubung-selubung hitam seperti air mancur yang tercemar racun. Selubung hitam menari-nari di atas telapak tangan Mort sampai sebuah belati keluar secara perlahan dimulai dari gagangnya. Tangan kanan Mort menarik belati keluar dan selubung hitam menghilang bersama dengan lubang yang menutup. Seperti itu lah yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan benda-benda seperti sulap. Biasanya Mort melakukannya dengan secepat kilat, namun hari ini ia ingin memastikan lebih lanjut akan kekuatannya.

Ukiran pada gagang belati berupa ukiran melingkar yang unik berwarna keperakan. Bentuk ukirannya seperti angin namun jika di lihat dari sisi lain terlihat seperti jalar mawar liar. Beratnya cukup ringan untuk belati berukuran dua puluh senti. Mort mengangkat belati agar matanya bisa meneliti benda gaib tapi nyata itu dengan seksama. Namun matanya terhenti pada cermin yang merefleksikan bayangan orang lain: L berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mort pun hanya bisa terpaku pada bayangan L di cermin, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin saat yang seperti itu lah yang disebut _awkward moment_. Sejak kapan L berada di sana, Mort terlalu fokus pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengetahuinya.

Bukan maksud L untuk mencairkan suasana dengan masuk dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. L ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut apa gerangan yang barusan ia lihat. "Yang barusan itu apa?" tanya L tanpa ingin mendekati Mort.

Si gadis menurunkan belatinya secara perlahan dan berbalik secara perlahan pula. Wajahnya tidak terlihat panik, marah, atau pun malu walau seanggapannya ia pada saat itu seperti susu di dalam gelas transparan, tertutup namun tidak tertutup.

"Ini?" Mort menunjuk belatinya.

"Bukan. Sebelumnya," kata L tanpa memperjelas maksudnya.

Otak Mort langsung menyimpulkan kalau L telah memperhatikannya sejak ia membuka lubang kegelapan di tangannya. "Ini?" Dengan tanpa beban dan keraguan, Mort menjulurkan telapak tangannya pada L. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika ia mengeluarkan belati, selubung-selubung hitam mencuat-cuat keluar dari telapak tangan Mort. "Aku menyebutnya 'portal ilusi'," Mort menjelaskan, "dari sini aku bisa mengeluarkan benda-benda yang kuinginkan."

"Kenapa ilusi?"

"Karena benda yang kukeluarkan memang hanyalah sebuah ilusi." Mort berbalik ke cermin dan menempelkan telapak tangan kirinya yang masih mengeluarkan selubung hitam. "Seperti layaknya bayangan kita di dalam cermin ini. Terlihat nyata dan sempurna, namun ia hanyalah sebuah bayangan, sebuah ilusi yang memabukkan." Mort menatap L lewat cermin, ia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum simpul yang dapat memberikan kegusaran dari suasana menekan.

Sudah 3 bulan lebih mereka hidup bersama, bukan berarti L sudah terbiasa dengan senyum mengerikan Mort. Gadis itu memang tidak biasa, L susah untuk beradaptasi dengan aura Mort. Untuk kesekian puluh kali L memutuskan untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh senyum mengerikan Mort. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan L melangkah mendekati Mort. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan pula, L menarik tangan kiri Mort yang ditempelkan di cermin. Rasa penasaran sekaligus ngeri, L menyentuh selubung hitam dengan jarinya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari selubung yang selayaknya asap hitam itu. L tidak merasakan apapun. Tapi justru karena tidak ada rasa apapun L merasa aneh pada akhirnya.

"Hati-hati," ujar Mort, "manusia sepertimu bisa tertarik ke dalamnya."

L masih memperhatikan selubung. "Lalu kau adalah Mort Zapiska." Mata hitamnya bergerak ke atas untuk menatap sepasang mata perak. "_Death note._ Apa maksudnya dari nama itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan?" Mort melipat jari-jarinya untuk menutup portal ilusi. "Kalau itu silakan tanyakan pada Tuhan."

Mana mungkin Tuhan menjawab secara literal. Itu lah yang ada di dalam pikiran L. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia melepas tangan Mort dan melangkah keluar. Masih banyak hal lain yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan. Masalah Mort juga penting namun masih bisa ditunda karena ia tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Tidak akan? Entah dari mana L mendapat keyakinan seperti itu.

Mort menatap pintu yang telah tertutup lagi sebelum meletakkan belati di atas meja rias. Ia bahkan lupa kenapa ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan belati bukan benda lain yang lebih aman. Kembali, ia memakai pakaian serba hitamnya.

-00-00-00-

Tahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 6.

"Kau benar-benar mencolok," komentar L sambil berjalan di koridor kampus.

"Kau juga mencolok," balas Mort yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Mereka benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian seperti pesirkus yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan. Mort yang memakai pakaian serba hitam gothic-nya dan L yang memakai kaus putih santainya. Pemandangan kontras yang cukup aneh di mata mahasiswa normal. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di kelas dan duduk, masih banyak mata yang memandangi mereka. Kelas menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa detik sebelum penghuninya melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Light pun hampir mengerutkan dahinya ketika memasuki kelas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Mort akan memakai pakaian itu dan L duduk dengan menekuk kakinya ke atas kursi. Tidak ada komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya, Light duduk di kursinya dan beberapa menit kemudian kelas pun dimulai.

Di luar dugaan L, Mort benar-benar memperhatikan pelajaran. Mort tidak pernah belajar di dalam sebuah kelas sebelumnya. Pengetahuan yang ia punya ia dapatkan begitu saja dari sang Penguasa. Sungguh sangat menarik di matanya, manusia berkumpul untuk mendengarkan satu manusia yang dianggap paling pintar.

Mort baru saja akan membalikkan lembar buku catatannya yang kosong ketika ia merasakan keberadaan Ryuk di depannya. Mort menaikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Ryuk yang yang tidak bisa dilihatnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyeramkan," kata Ryuk walau ia tahu Mort tidak bisa mendengarnya, "kok bisa tahu aku di sini sih?" shinigami itu menggaruk rambutnya yang jabrik. "Eh?" Ia tertawa dengan canggung ketika Mort menuliskan _"Jangan terbang-terbang di atasku. Udara di atasku jadi tidak enak" _. Mort menatap Ryuk dengan tatapan tajam walau sebenarnya dia menatap langit-langit yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Dasar sial," umpat Ryuk sambil terbang ke tempat Light, "Mort memang tidak pernah ramah. Jangan marahi aku lagi Light. Seperti yang sudah kubilang kemarin, Mort sangat sulit didekati."

Light hanya melirik sebelum beralih pada papan dosen di depan kelas. Wanita adalah makhluk bodoh dan mudah ditipu bagi Light, tapi ia merasa akan sulit untuk memanipulasi wanita jadi-jadian seperti Mort. Light mencoba mencari ide ditengah-tengah kegiatan mencatatnya.

Hari itu bukanlah hari yang panjang untuk Mort. Ia bahkan memberitahu L kalau ia tertarik dengan tempat yang dinamakan 'kampus' itu. L hanya menyarankan Mort agar tidak kemana-mana untuk memuaskan ketertarikannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku," kata L, "aku tidak ingin orang bertanya macam-macam padamu."

"Kalau ditanya, aku akan menjawab seperlunya loh," Mort menirukan gaya bicara L.

L tidak berkomentar lagi. Kali ini ia memutuskan untuk melaksanakan rencananya: mengajak Light untuk main tenis besok. Ketika ditanya Mort kenapa tenis, L menjawab kalau Light adalah juara nasional tenis waktu SMP dan kebetulan L sendiri pernah menjuarai pertandingan tenis junior di Inggris.

"Eh? Tenis?" Light terlihat bingung ketika L memintanya.

"Ya, Yagami-kun. Aku ingin kita bermain tenis bersama," kata L, "aku ingin kita bisa berteman dan mempererat tali persahabatan melalui tenis. Yagami-kun waktu SMP main tenis kan?"

"Iya sih," jawab Light, masih terlihat bingung walau dipikirannya ia sudah menuding L macam-macam.

"Kalau saya kalah, saya akan berusaha memenuhi permintaan Yagami-kun jika Yagami-kun membutuhkan sesuatu," lanjut L, "termasuk kalau Yagami-kun ingin kencan dengannya," lalu menunjuk Mort yang ada disampingnya.

Mort memasang _poker face_, begitu pula Light dan Ryuk. Mungkin L memang bercanda, tapi wajahnya itu sulit untuk dibilang kalau dia benar-benar bercanda. Tanpa basa-basi Mort menghantamkan buku catatannya ke kepala L yang kemudian mengaduh dengan datar. Walau Mort sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli, kalau di'jual' seperti tadi gadis normal mana yang tidak akan protes. Untuk itulah Mort kemudian mengancam tanpa emosi, "kubunuh kau, Hideki," ia beralih pada Light, "jangan menganggap serius perkataannya yang tadi."

Sebenarnya ketika Mort mengatakan "kubunuh kau,-" tadi cukup membuat kedua pemuda dan sang shinigami bergidik ngeri karena suara Mort terlihat lebih serius dari pada L. Kalau suara Enchou Yorume yang asli selalu menenangkan hati pendengarnya, Enchou Yorume versi Mort Zapiska selalu membuat pendengarnya merasa terancam.

"Dia benar-benar bisa membunuh. Hati-hati." Peringatan dari Ryuk membuat Light bertambah cemas.

Tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, L bertanya pada Light, "bagaimana dengan tawaranku, Yagami-kun?"

Suara L menyadarkan Light dari kecemasannya. "Baiklah," Light tersenyum, "sudah lama juga aku tidak bermain tenis."

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok," kata L singkat, "ayo pulang, Yoru-chan." Ada pun L membuat panggilan itu agar dirinya bisa merasa lebih tenang berada di samping Mort.

Sebelum melangkah mengikuti L, Mort memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu pada Light. Senyumnya terlalu mengesankan di otak Light: mengerikan dan jahat. Persis seperti waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Oi, Ryuk," panggil Light ketika tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. "Enchou Yorume itu nama aslinya?"

"Bukan," jawab Ryuk seperti sedang mengeluh, "namanya Mort Zapiska."

"Hmn.. Kalau begitu L pasti menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan nama palsu," Light memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Apa aku bisa membunuhnya dengan Death Note?"

Ryuk memandang Light dengan miris. Mungkin Light sudah benar-benar marah atau mungkin benar-benar depresi untuk menyingkirkan Mort. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika Mort tidak di sisi L. Ancaman kombinasi mereka berdua sangatlah mengganggu Light.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Ryuk lagi, "jangan bertanya lagi. Mort bisa membasmi kita nanti kalau dia marah."

Pernyataan itu membuat rasa penasaran Light mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

-00-00-00-

"Aku tidak mau yang terlalu manis," kata Mort ketika L menyodorkannya secangkir teh.

"Ini cuma pakai 2 balok gula," L makin menyodorkan cangkir, memaksa Mort untuk mengambilnya.

Mort akhirnya menerima cangkir dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau benar-benar suka memaksakan kehendakmu." Mort meminum tehnya sedikit, sesuai dugaan, rasanya sangat manis. Dengan tatapan curiga, ia beralih pada L.

"Benar-benar 2 balok loh," L menunjukkan balok-balok gula berukuran 3x3 cm.

Kalau Mort bisa mengumpat, ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas pada L. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, tidak ingin meminum tehnya lagi.

"Kuroko," panggil L pelan setelah meneguk tehnya, "aku ingin kau memberitahuku apapun yang kau tahu tentang Yagami Light."

Mort tidak menjawab L. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja melayang ke tempat lain. Bukan mau Mort untuk melayangkan pikirannya, tiba-tiba saja bayangan-bayangan kejadian yang entah dari mana dan kapan masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Seseorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum dengan manisnya; kerangka dan sayap putih yang kaku disibakkan; L, Light, dirinya, dan seorang lagi berputar-putar di sebuah ruangan; dirinya yang terengah dan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kuroko."

Panggilan L menyadarkan Mort.

"Kau kenapa?"

"_Itsuka..._" Mort memejamkan matanya, "_akai chi ga te o someru_," ujarnya pelan sambil membuka mata.

L diam sejenak sebelum menambahkan tehnya beberapa balok gula kecil. "Kau sudah melumurinya.."

"Kalau ini secara literal," kata Mort sambil mengambil cangkirnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. L tetap diam sampai Mort hampir tersedak tehnya. Gadis itu lupa kalau tehnya terlalu manis.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga lupa," L tersenyum dengan senang.

Mort menatap L dengan dingin, "kurasa kau benar-benar ingin dibunuh."

"Lalu tentang Yagami Light-"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Mort cepat, "dia terlihat seperti Icarus," lalu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

-00-00-00-

Tahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 7.

Hari itu L dan Light benar-benar akan bermain tenis. Mort hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan menenteng sebungkus senbei. Katanya dia ingin menonton permainan ini seperti halnya orang-orang menonton pertandingan tenis akbar: menonton sambil makan cemilan. Tapi kalau kata Light, yang seperti itu harusnya dilakukan di rumah.

"Ryuuga, kau mengajakku main tenis untuk mempererat persahabatan. Apa kau sudah tahu kemampuanku?" tanya Light sesampainya di lapangan tenis.

"Jangan khawatir, Yagami-kun," kata L datar, "saya pernah menjuarai tenis junior di Inggris."

"Berarti kau orang Inggris?" tanya Light lagi setelah mengambil raketnya.

"Hanya pernah tinggal di sana selama 5 tahun. Jangan takut. Kalau hanya itu, tidak akan membahayakan identitas L," jawab L, "Yoru-chan juga tadinya di Itali."

Light langsung mengerutkan dahi pada Mort yang sudah berjalan menuju bangku penonton di sebelah tempat wasit.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain 6 set?" tanya L sebelum melangkah ke sisi yang lain.

Light mengangguk sambil mengambil posisi, "boleh."

L memantul-mantulkan bola sebelum melakukan servis dengan sekuat tenaga. Mort berkedip melihatnya, begitu pula Light. Mereka berdua terlihat agak terkejut, L terlihat serius. "15-0," ujar sang detektif sambil memantulkan bola lagi.

"Oi, oi, Ryuuga," Light tertawa dengan nada bercanda, "belum apa-apa sudah serius, ya?"

"Yang pertama beraksi, dialah pemenangnya," jawab L santai.

Ekspresi Light berubah, terlihat seperti ingin melempar L dengan raket. Mort membuka bungkus senbeinya. Pertandingan super serius pun dimulai. Mereka bertanding sangat sengit, Mort sampai harus melirik dan menengok kiri kanan dengan cepat, sulit untuk menikmati senbeinya dengan tenang.

"Go, go, Ryuuga Hideki..." Mort mengacung-ngacungkan senbeinya ke atas sebagai tanda penyemangat. Suara dan ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk menyemangati. Sekitar satu menit kemudian Mort menyadari suara-suara lain dari belakangnya. Para mahasiswa lain telah berkumpul untuk menonton permainan Light dan L dari belakang pagar lapangan tenis. Entah dari mana mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu datang, Mort sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Mereka terlihat takjub, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sampai menganga. Sudah mahasiswa baru, punya nilai tertinggi, permainannya selayak profesional pula. Permainan tenis mereka sangatlah mencolok. Ketika L mengembalikan bola dengan backhand, Light mengembalikannya lagi dengan pukulan keras forehand ke arah kiri. L mengejar bola namun tidak sempat untuk bisa memukulnya kembali.

"Game count 4-4." Entah sejak kapan wasit sudah ada berada di kursinya.

Mort melirik ke atas untuk melihat ke arah wasit yang sepertinya adalah anggota klub tenis dan melirik ke kanan kiri untuk melihat seorang penjaga garis di masing-masing kubu. Mort lalu menyemangati kedua pemain yang sudah terengah-engah. "Go, Hideki, go~ Go, Light, go~." Suaranya yang keras nan datar membuat Light dan L mendelik ke arah Mort dengan wajah sebal seperti mengatakan, "diamlah sedikit."

Kedua pemuda jenius melanjutkan permainan mereka lagi. Permainan mereka tentu lah lebih cocok disebut dengan 'pertandingan'. Mereka sangat sengit. Bola dipantulkan dan dipukul dengan sangat keras. Baru kali itu Mort melihat L benar-benar menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, berlari ke sana ke mari. Mungkin L dulu memilih tenis sebagai kegiatan olah raga hanya sebagai alasan agar dia bisa tetap mempertahankan pose bungkuk.

Pukulan backhand yang keras dan cepat dari Light membuat L tidak berkutik. Bola memantul dengan mulus dan lurus menghantam pagar jaring besi. Penonton yang sedari tadi menahan napas langsung bersorak ketika wasit menyatakan Light sebagai pemenang. Kedua pemain langsung menuju tengah lapangan dan bersalaman.

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin saya katakan."

Mort bisa mendengar kalimat L ketika ia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa itu?" Light tidak terlihat terganggu saat melihat Mort melangkah mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya saya curiga kalau Yagami-kun mungkin adalah Kira," kata L.

Wajah Light langsung berubah masam dan waspada, tetap tidak peduli walaupun Mort sudah ada di depannya. Yang terpenting adalah L tidak melihat ekspresinya, itulah alasan kenapa ia melangkah lebih dulu: agar L hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.

"Meskipun begitu," lanjut L, "sebisa mungkin saya akan memenuhi permintaanmu."

Light membuat senyum palsu yang sempurna dan tertawa sambil berbalik ke arah L. "Aku Kira?"

L menenteng raket dengan cara menyeretnya. "Kecurigaan saya hanya 1 persen. Tapi yang jelas, saya percaya dengan kemampuan analisismu yang hebat. Karena itu, saya ingin sekali meminta bantuanmu dalam penyelidikan."

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Light sebagai respon. Ia menyimpan raket ke dalam tasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Mort membuka suara, "mau senbei?" ia menyodorkan bungkusan yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Lagi-lagi dibalas dengan tatapan sebal dari kedua pemuda.

"Tidak ya?" Mort menarik senbeinya kembali, mengambil satu lalu menggigitnya pelan-pelan. "Permainan kalian terlalu mencolok," kata Mort , "kalau mau membicarakan masalah Kira atau kasus sebagainya, lanjutkan di tempat lain yang sepi saja. Terlalu banyak orang di sini."

"Enchou benar," ujar Light sambil berdiri.

"Ayo pindah tempat," lanjut L sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

Mort tidak ikut Light dan L ke cafe dan memilih kembali ke hotel. Mort tidak tertarik untuk ikut berdiskusi dan L pun mengizinkannya pulang. Mort merasa agak lelah walau bukan dia yang bermain tenis. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Mort memandangi pemandangan di luar. Masih banyak pohon sakura yang masih memiliki bunga mekar di dahan-dahannya, sangat cantik.

-00-00-

"Oh, Kuroko.."

Mort mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Souichirou di depan pintu kamar hotel. "Yagami-san, baru sampai juga?"

"Begitulah," jawab kepala penyelidik itu, "mana Ryuuzaki?" Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Masih di kampus bersama Light. Mungkin sekarang masih mengob—" belum selesai Mort bicara, Souichirou jatuh sambil memegangi dadanya. Ayah Yagami Light terlihat sesak dan menahan sakit. Mort berkedip sesaat karena terkejut sebelum menyerbu masuk ke dalam. "Watari! Semuanya!" panggilnya, "Yagami-san roboh!"

"Apa!" Mogi langsung berlari keluar dan mengecek. Ia memanggil-manggil nama atasannya sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Gawat! Matsuda, panggil ambulans! Sepertinya beliau terkena serangan jantung!"

"B-Baik!" Matsuda langsung menyambar telepon.

Watari langsung menghubungi L dan Aizawa langsung menghubungi rumah Yagami.

-00-00-

"Light bukan Kira?" Mort terdengar ingin tertawa setelah mendengar cerita L tentang percakapannya dengan Light dan Souichirou di rumah sakit. "Kau berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk menenangkan dia kan?"

"Yah..." L menekan lututnya dengan gagu. Ia terlihat tidak puas dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. "Tapi tidak berarti dia bukan Kira 100 persen," lanjutnya, "analisanya terlalu sempurna. Kecurigaanku malah bertambah."

"Kau terdengar plin-plan, Ryuuzaki," cemooh Mort sambil menyodorkannya sepiring kue berkrim, "kau harus punya pendirian."

"Aku punya pendirian, loh," L meraih piring yang disodorkan dan mulai memakan kuenya dengan garpu kecil, "kesimpulanku yang lain adalah walau Kira memiliki cara yang sama sepertimu untuk membunuh yaitu mengetahui wajah dan nama asli korbannya, Kira tidak perlu repot-repot berdiri di depan korbannya sambil mengucapkan mantra. Dengan kata lain, Kira memiliki suatu benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membunuh dari jarak jauh. Kira adalah manusia." L mengunyah kuenya sambil melihat ke arah Mort, "ngomong-ngomong," dia berbicara walau kue masih dalam mulutnya, "makhluk sepertimu di dunia ini ada berapa?" sudah lama sekali ia ingin bertanya hal itu.

Mort tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus." Senyum Mort Zapiska memang tidak pernah menyenangkan hati. "Kalau kau bertanya pada tanggal 13 bulan depan, aku akan menjawabnya."

==00==00==00==00==00==

**Trivia~**

"_L, shitteiru ka? Shinigami wa ringo shika tabenai"_: "L, apa kau tahu? Shinigami hanya makan apel."

"_Itsuka... akai chi ga te o someru"_: "Suatu saat nanti... Aku akan melumurkan tanganku dengan darah merah." Kalimat Mort ini dipakai oleh L saat ia berbincang dengan Light di sebuah cafe untuk membahas Kira. L menggunakannya sebagai foto surat ke-4 palsu yang ia siapkan untuk menjebak Light.

Mort terlihat lebih manusiawi di sini. Alasannya sudah dikatakan oleh L di salah satu kalimat, jadi tidak perlu saya jelaskan :p.

Baju-baju Mort yang lain, termasuk baju formal dan baju gothic serba hitam yang lain, dibelikan oleh Watari.


	5. The Second KIRA

Tahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 13.

Sekarang tanggal 13. L melirik ke arah Mort yang dari tadi hanya duduk di depan laptop.

"Sekarang tanggal 13 loh," kata L.

"Bulan depan loh," jawab Mort, "jangan mempermainkanku dengan mengingatkan pada tanggal 13. Aku tidak lupa sekarang masih bulan April."

L menatap Mort sejenak lalu berbalik pada laptopnya sendiri. "Ah, ketahuan," ujarnya dengan ekspresi polos.

-00-00-

Tahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 18.

L masih belum menyerah tentang Misora Naomi. Hari ini dia dan tim penyelidik pun sedang membahasnya. Mort hanya memperhatikan dari set meja yang lain. Berapa kali pun Mort mengatakan kalau gadis itu sudah tewas, mereka tidak akan menyerah, Mort tahu. Karena itulah ia tidak menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Misora Naomi dulu sempat bekerja sama dengan L waktu di Amerika. L nyaris saja lupa akan tentangnya jika tidak ada yang melaporkan. Menurut L, Misora Naomi adalah seorang yang bisa diandalkan dan merupakan agen yang cerdas.

"Tapi tidak secerdas Kira," Mort sudah mengingatkan L yang hanya menanggapi dengan menyodorkan secangkir teh susu yang luar biasa manis.

Perhatian Mort teralih ketika Watari tergesa-gesa menghampiri L dari ruangan lain.

"Ryuuzaki!"

L menoleh ke arah pelindungnya, "ada apa?"

Watari segera menyambar remote dan menyalakan televisi. "Sakura TV... Sangat gawat!"

Semua, termasuk Mort langsung beralih ke siaran televisi. Stasiun televisi yang bernama Sakura TV sedang menayangkan seorang pembawa acara yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi dan di sampingnya ada sebuah meja serta sebuah televisi. Di atas meja juga ada 4 buah kaset rekaman.

"**Sebelumnya kami sampaikan terlebih dahulu, kami adalah sandera Kira dan diperintahkan untuk menyiarkan ini pada masyarakat." kata penyiar, "ini sama sekali bukan berarti bohong dan kami tidak mencari sensasi. Kami mohon pengertian dari para pemirsa.**"

"Sandera Kira?" Aizawa terlihat panik.

"Apa maksudnya?" begitu pula dengan Matsuda.

L hanya diam sambil tetap mendengarkan, fokus pada apa yang dikatakan oleh penyiar.

"**4 hari yang lalu, direktur mendapatkan kiriman 4 buah kaset video yang sudah dipastikan berasal dari Kira. Kaset video pertama berisi rencana pembunuhan terhadap dua penjahat yang kemarin ditangkap, yaitu Machiba Seichi dan Seijiro. Lalu, seperti yang disebutkan dalam kaset ini, pada pukul 19:00 kemarin malam, keduanya tewas akibat serangan jantung. Hanya kira yang bisa melakukannya.**" Terlihat di televisi tangan penyiar mengambil kaset video yang bertanda angka 2. "**Hanya Kira yang bisa melakukannya. Karena itu, kami menyimpulkan bahwa barang ini benar berasal dari Kira.**"

Mata Mort menatap layar televisi dengan seksama, berharap kalau-kalau ia mendapatkan suatu petunjuk.

"**Lalu Kira memerintahkan kami untuk menyiarkan kaset video no. 2 ini pada pukul 17:59 hari ini. Kami belum melihat isinya. Tapi menurutnya kaset ini berisi peringatan pembunuhan untuk membuktikan bahwa ini benar-benar berasal dari Kira. Dan juga berisi pesan untuk semua orang di seluruh dunia.**" Penyiar itu memberikan kaset videonya pada seseorang.

"I..Ini tidak dibuat-buat lagi, kan...?" Ukita terlihat panik.

Matsuda menggeleng sedikit, "mana mungkin... Tindakan sejahat itu tidak mungkin dibuat-buat..."

Mort menatap tajam, "Ryuuzaki," ia memanggil.

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya menoleh tanpa ekspresi.

"Akan ada yang mati.." lanjut Mort, "waspadalah."

Pernyataan yang terlalu mengejutkan untuk didengar. Tidak ada yang bisa berkata apapun. Tapi kalau itu benar-benar Kira, kematian yang akan terjadi nantinya bukanlah hal yang aneh. Namun, tetap saja tidak ada yang terbiasa dengan hal itu karena pembunuhan adalah hal yang mengerikan.

"**Baiklah. Sudah pukul 17:59.**" Suara penyiar langsung menyita perhatian semuanya. "**Selamat menyaksikan!**"

"_**Saya Kira.**_"

Sekarang layar televisi hanya menampilkan sebuah tulisan 'Kira' yang bergetar-getar, begitu pula suara yang ditampilkan. Bentuk tulisanya pun sama seperti tulisan 'L' waktu memperkenalkan diri di televisi. Mort agak memincingkan mata. Di pikirannnya, seorang Kira tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang konyol seperti menarik perhatian publik dengan mencolok. Sama sekali tidak terlihat cerdas.

"_**Kalau video ini disiarkan pada tanggal 18 April pukul 17:59, berarti saat ini pukul 17:59 lebih 38...**_"

Mort tersadar dan segera memegang laptopnya, dengan kekuatannya ia memaksa laptop untuk membuka saluran televisi online dengan secepat mungkin. Kalau pakai mousepad, ia tahu tidak akan sempat. Lagipula, Mort tidak tahu website apa yang menyediakan jasa saluran televisi.

"Ryuuzaki! Dia menghitung waktu kematian," Mort langsung membawa laptopnya ke sebelah L.

"O..Oi!" Aizawa terkejut, "yang benar saja!"

"_**Silakan segera ganti channel ke stasiun Taiyo TV!**_"

Mort mengganti channelnya.

"_**Pembawa berita Hibima Kazuhiko akan tewas terkena serangan jantung tepat pada pukul 18:00.**_"

L tidak berkedip melihat monitor laptop yang dipegang Mort. Siaran menayangkan sebuah acara berita di mana seorang pembawa acara tewas di tengah-tengah rekan pembawa bicaranya. L terus memandanginya, berpikir. "Watari, bawakan satu, bukan... Bawakan dua tv kemari!" kata L.

"Baik." Watari langsung pergi.

"Kuroko, bersiap mengganti channel!" perintah L lagi.

Mort hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda mengiyakan.

"_**Itu adalah balasan karena Hibima terus menerus menyiarkan berita yang menyatakan Kira jahat.**_"

L beralih lagi pada televisi. Kira melanjutkan pidatonya.

"_**Tapi kalau cuma seorang, belum bisa dijadikan bukti.**_"

"R...Ryuuzaki..." Matsuda bertambah panik.

Mort yang mendengar pernyataan barusan pun mengernyitkan dahi. Kira terdengar seperti anak sekolah yang membalas dendam karena ditindas. Permasalahannya tidak ada yang ditindas dan menindas sebelumnya. Yang ada hanyalah pertarungan otak. Dan mana mungkin.. seorang Light yang itu melakukan hal seceroboh ini. Atau mungkin kah Light menyuruh seseorang? Mort tidak yakin.

"_**Akan saya korbankan lagi satu orang. Target berikutnya adalah seorang komentator yang menolak keberadaanku dan yang saat ini tengah melakukan persiapan untuk program siaran acara langsung...**_"

"Channel 24!" perintah L.

Mort segera mengganti channel. Pemandangan serupa kembali terjadi, seseorang tewas di tengah-tengah acara. Sang gadis melihat ke arah L yang berwajah sangat serius. Mort tahu, L sedang panik dan berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"... Kira mengatakan ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada semua orang di seluruh dunia..." ujar L, "kalau siaran ini tidak dihentikan, bisa gawat!"

Matsuda segera menyambar telepon, "telepon Sakura TV!"

"_**Saya rasa sekarang kalian semua sudah percaya kalau saya adalah Kira**_," Kira di televisi melanjutkan.

"Ti..tidak bisa," Matsuda memencet tombol telepon, "semua nomor telepon yang dihubungi sedang sibuk..."

"Ponsel kenalanku yang bekerja di sana juga tidak aktif!" Kata Aizawa.

"Ck," Ukita terlihat tidak sabar, "Sial!" dia menyerbu keluar, "Biar aku saja pergi ke sana untuk menghentikannya langsung!" Teriakan Matsuda pun tidak digubrisnya.

"_**Semuanya, tolong dengarkan baik-baik! Saya tidak akan membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa.**_"

Tidak akan membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa? Pikir Mort. Bahkan kedua orang yang tadi pun bukan seorang kriminal yang dicari polisi. Mereka hanya tidak suka pada Kira, tapi itu bukan sebuah kriminalitas yang besar.

"_Apa mungkin..dosa?_" Mort melirik ke arah televisi. "_Kira membunuh orang dengan segala dosa? Tapi kalau begitu artinya harus menghapuskan semua orang di dunia ini bukan?_" Pikirnya.

"_**Saya benci kejahatan, cinta kebenaran. Saya tidak menganggap polisi sebagai musuh, tapi sebagai teman.**_" Kira masih melanjutkan pidatonya, "_**Keinginan saya adalah menciptakan dunia tanpa kejahatan. Jika kalian juga memiliki impian seperti itu, akan lebih mudah dilakukan.**_"

L menggigit jarinya, tanda kecemasan dan kepanikan tersiar di wajahnya.

"_**Jika kalian tidak menangkap saya, orang-orang tidak berdosa tidak akan mati. Meskipun tidak setuju dengan tindakan saya, asalkan tidak disebarluaskan melalui media massa, tidak akan saya bunuh. Lalu, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Dunia ini pasti akan menjadi dunia impian semua orang.**_"

Hilang akal sehatkah, Kira?

"_**Saya bisa mengubah dunia ini menjadi dunia yang hanya berisi orang-orang baik.**_"

"Tujuannya sama, tapi caranya berbeda..." Gumam L pelan.

"_**Coba kalian bayangkan! Saya dan polisi dunia akan melindungi kalian semua.. Kejahatan tidak akan bisa muncul...**_"

"**Masyarakat semua diharapkan tenang! Kami sedang menggali informasi lebih detil seputar acara yang tengah disiarkan oleh Sakura TV...**" Saluran channel 24 di laptop Mort menyiarkan.

"**Siaran akan diganti sebentar**," begitu pula dengan televisi lainnya yang dibawa oleh Watari.

"**Saat ini, kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa ada seseorang yang roboh di depan gedung Sakura TV. I..Ini siaran langsung. Kami tidak bisa memperlihatkan staf kami di layar kaca, tapi ini benar-benar gambar yang diambil di depan gedung Sakura TV!**"

"...Itu.. Ukita, kan?" Mort memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Masa! ?" Aizawa melihat dengan seksama dan langsung berteriak, "Ukita!" tangannya mencengkram keras televisi, "Si...sial... Kira, ya?" dan secepat mungkin dia langsung lari ingin keluar menyusul.

"Aizawa-san, percuma. Anda mau ke mana?" tanya L dengan nada tegas.

Aizawa berhenti. Tanpa menoleh ia menjawab, "tentu saja ke tempat Ukita! Aku juga akan menyita kaset video itu!"

"Kalau pergi ke sana sekarang, kau akan dibunuh," balas L cepat.

Dengan gigi yang gemeretuk karena geram, Aizawa pun akhirnya menoleh, " R-Ryuuzaki... Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku diam saja dan menonton televisi?"

"Maksud saya, kita tidak boleh panik," jawab L. "Saya juga ingin sekali menghentikan siaran itu. Jika kita bisa mendapatkan kaset video asli kiriman dari Kira, kemungkinan besar kita akan mendapatkan petunjuk yang berharga." L kembali menonton televisi. Salah satu monitor sedang menayangkan petugas ambulans menggotong Ukita. "Tapi kalau Ukita-san bisa dibunuh di sana. Berarti kita juga akan mengalami hal yang sama jika pergi ke sana."

"Berarti lencana palsu kepolisian ini sama sekali tidak berguna!" Aizawa tidak menyerah untuk berargumen, "nama kita pasti sudah diketahui oleh Kira kan! ?"

"Mungkin begitu," jawab L dengan suara tenang, "tapi seharusnya akan lebih mudah bagi Kira bila membunuh kalian semua dari dulu. Yang menyimpulkan kalau _Kira membutuhkan nama dan wajah calon korban_ adalah saya. Tapi setelah melihat ini, saya jadi berpikir kemunginan untuk _bisa membunuh hanya dengan melihat wajah _bukan nol persen lagi. Tapi saya belum bisa memastikannya sekarang." Mata L sama sekali tidak berpaling pada layar televisi. "Ukita-san dibunuh karena pergi ke sana," lanjutnya, "itu faktanya. Itu terjadi sebelum stasiun televisi lain tiba di gedung Sakura TV. Dengan kata lain, Kira mungkin berada di dalam gedung itu atau di tempat yang bisa mengawasi gedung Sakura TV dengan leluasa. Mungkin, dia sendiri juga memasang kamera pengintai di suatu tempat di sana."

Aizawa terlihat tambah tidak sabar mendengar penjelasan L. Sang polisi penyelidik menyerukan argumen lagi, "kalau di sekitar tempat itu, bukankah justru seharusnya kita pergi ke sana! ?"

"Maksud saya, kita bisa terbunuh jika terlihat di sana," jawab L cepat, "mohon mengertilah."

"... Aku tidak mengerti..." kata Aizawa. Ia menghapiri L dan mencengkram bajunya. "Ukita mungkin dibunuh olehnya! Kau sendiri bilang mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk menangkapnya kan! ?"

"Mem..." Kali ini L tergagap, "mempertaruhkan nyawa tidak sama dengan menyerahkan nyawa..."

Menyadari kegagapan L, Aizawa tercengang. Polisi itu perlahan melepas cengkramannya begitu tangannya merasakan getaran yang bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Aizawa tercengang.

L gemetar.

"Saya paham perasaan anda, tapi tolong bersabarlah," ujar L kemudian. "Ukita-san telah tewas... Jika nyawa Aizawa-san juga sampai diambil olehnya..." ia tidak melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya.

Aizawa terdiam. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat L mengeluarkan emosinya walau hanya sekedar gemetar. Entah marah, takut, atau kebingungan; Aizawa tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan L.

"Aizawa-san..."

Aizawa menoleh untuk melihat tatapan lurus dari seorang gadis belia. Kuroko alias Mort berucap, "kalau anda masih berserikeras untuk pergi silakan saja."

"Apa?" kening Aizawa berkerut.

"Ryuuzaki hanya memberitahu kalau _anda ke sana anda bisa tewas_ saja kan? Ryuuzaki tidak bilang anda tidak boleh ke sana. Kesimpulannya anda boleh saja pergi," ujar Mort, "kalau anda memang berniat ingin bunuh diri."

Aizawa agak tersentak sedikit. Mort tersenyum, gadis itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum menenangkan seperti yang biasa orang lakukan untuk mencegah orang lain berbuat celaka, senyum Mort mengutarakan perasaan senang dan ketertarikan. Aizawa merasa Mort seperti menunggu-nunggu kematian yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Senyum itu terlihat keji. Setelah itu, Aizawa hanya bisa diam.

"Kuroko, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak," ujar L kemudian.

Mort memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan gerakan matanya yang melirik ke arah L. "Kau kesal atau takut?" Mort masih tersenyum.

Sang detektif hanya diam.

"_**Saya meminta jawaban dari pihak kepolisian apakah bersedia bekerja sama dengan saya 4 hari lagi," **_Kira melanjutkan di televisi, _**"Tolong umumkan jawabannya dalam acara berita di televisi pada tanggal 22 April Pukul 18.00. Saya sudah mempersiapkan dua versi video yang akan saya kirim ke stasiun televisi berdasarkan jawaban dari pihak kepolisian dan akan disiarkan pada hari itu juga pukul 18.00."**_

"_Kalau lewat rekaman tidak bisa terdeteksi ya..._" Pikir Mort.

"_**Tak perlu seorang pun memperlihatkan wajahnya saat mengumumkan jawabannya."**_

"**Informasi terbaru..." **Televisi yang lain menyiarkan, **"Aah! Pe..Penerobosan! Sebuah mobil menabrak pintu depan gedung Sakura TV! Sepertinya itu mobil polisi!"**

"A...Apa itu! ?" Aizawa dan Matsuda Kaget secara bersamaan.

"Ah..." L menempelkan ibu jari ke bibirnya, "Kalau pakai itu, bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam gedung tanpa perlu takut wajahnya akan terlihat ya... Tapi kalau Ukita-san dibunuh oleh Kira, kemungkinan besar Kira ada di dalam. Benar-benar taruhan yang sangat berbahaya..."

"Ta...Tapi, siapa dia? Kawan kita?" tanya Matsuda.

"I...Itu mobil polisi kan..?" Aizawa tidak yakin.

"Siapapun itu..." Mort menutup laptopnya, "sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir.." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kuroko-san?" Matsuda bingung dengan sikap Mort.

"Ah," Mort berhenti dan menoleh, "kalau sudah keluar hasilnya..." ia tidak melanjutkan. "Lupakan..." lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mort telah menutup pintu kamarnya ketika siaran memberitakan kematian dua orang polisi yang baru saja datang di depan gedung Sakura TV. Gadis itu diam sejenak membelakangi pintu sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela.

Shinigami yang mana lagi yang turun ke bumi? Kalau Ryuk sudah jelas untuk main-main. Walau beberapa Shinigami memang konyol dan suka berbuat aneh dan berjudi, Mort tidak bisa mengingat Shinigami yang bertindak lebih konyol dari pada Ryuk. Tidak ada pula Shinigami yang lebih ceroboh dari pada pemilik Death Note yang digunakan Light.

"_Telepati pun tidak bisa kugunakan karena tubuh yang aneh ini... Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke dunia sana.. Kalau saja pusaran memori datang lagi, mungkin aku bisa dapat petunjuk._" Mort menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"_Tunggu dulu... Kalau aku mengurusi hal ini lebih lanjut, aku tidak akan mendapat petunjuk untuk kembali ke sana..._" Mort bangkit,_ "manusia memang menarik, tapi kalau lama-lama di sini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya._"

Entah sudah berapa lama Mort memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke dunianya. Gadis itu sempat berpikir untuk meminta bantuan Ryuk, namun Light bisa saja mengganggu. Ryuk yang suka bermain-main bisa menjadi Shinigami yang sulit.

Karena tidak ada ide lain, Mort memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Death Note yang lain. Saluran kabel memang tidak bisa diandalkan sepenuhnya untuk hal-hal gaib. Waktu itu, dia hanya beruntung karena Light sedang berada di daerah yang sama.

-00-00-

Tahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 21.

"Hei, Kuroko," L memanggil ketika Mort sedang asyik melihat-lihat marioneta di sebuah situs. "Sedang apa kau?" ia melongok di belakang Mort, "kalau senggang, harap bantu penyelidikan."

Mort melirik sedikit sebelum tatapannya kembali ke layar, "itu bukan pekerjaanku."

Mendengarnya, L tidak menjawab, hanya melihat saja.

"...Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

Sebuah senyuman atau bukan yang disunggingkan L, dia terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang iseng. "Kira yang kali ini, bagaimana menurutmu?" ia menggeret kursi terdekat ke samping Mort dan berjongkok di atas kursi.

"Kalau kita membahasnya panjang lebar di sini nanti orang diluar bisik-bisik loh.." kata Mort yang sudah terpengaruh gaya bicara L.

Mereka memang berada di kamar Mort. Seperti biasa L masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, seperti hantu yang tidak diundang. Sikap L yang seenaknya didukung oleh sikap Mort yang tidak pernah melontarkan protes.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau yang sekarang benar-benar Kira yang sebelumnya," ujar L tanpa menggubris perkataan Mort.

"Benar..." kata Mort tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Caranya berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Walau sama-sama membunuh..." Mort tidak melanjutkan dan menoleh ke arah L. "Sepertinya apa yang akan kukatakan adalah apa yang telah kau selidiki."

L memasang tampang kosong dengan senyum aneh. "Begitukah?"

"Begitulah." Mort kembali menatap layar dan melihat-lihat boneka. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? Kalau yang ini benar-benar bukan Kira... atau Kira palsu, Kira yang asli pasti akan mengambil langkah yang lebih cepat darimu dan memanfaatkan Kira yang palsu."

"Permasalahannya, keberadaan Kira palsu belum diketahui," kata L, "bukan berarti aku sudah tahu Kira yang asli ada di mana. Menurutku Kira yang palsu akan lebih mudah ditemukan. Tapi dengan situasi tim yang sekarang, akan menjadi sulit."

"Kesimpulannya," Mort berhenti sejenak, "kau memerlukan bantuanku menemukan Kira palsu ini? Lupakan.."

"Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu saja," jawab L cepat. "Aku tidak berharap banyak padamu kalau masalah pencarian Kira. Aku telah menganalisisnya."

Mata Mort tidak bergeming.

"Dengan kalimat '_Kalau aku jadi kamu_'," lanjut L.

Mort tidak perlu menunggu L untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mort yakin L masih belum menyerah untuk mengorek informasi dari dirinya. Kali ini, sang detektif hanya mengambil langkah pasif dan berhati-hati. L sebenarnya bisa memakai cara yang aneh-aneh untuk memaksa Mort berbicara. L tidak melakukannya karena ia tahu benar hal itu tidak akan efektif. Satu-satunya cara adalah menjadikan Mort sebagai teman sementara. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau Mort berada di sisi Kira.

Tidak ada bukti.

Sampai dunia berakhir pun, sesuatu yang tidak ada bukti tidak bisa dijadikan acuan. L memiliki keyakinan kalau Mort juga membantu Kira, hanya saja L tidak punya bukti. Lagi pula Mort tidak pernah lagi pergi sendirian. Sama seperti kecurigaannya pada Light. Curiga tanpa bukti yang memadai.

"Lalu?" Mort menjauhkan tangannya dari keyboard, "kau ingin menanyakan pendapat tentang apa?"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan Light-kun untuk penyelidikan ini," jawab L tanpa ragu, "bagaimana?"

Mort memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi kalau L meminta pendapatnya juga, itu di luar perkiraan. Yang mana pun, jawaban Mort tetap lah sama, "ide bagus. Yagami Light bisa dibilang selevel denganmu."

"Maaf," mata L berubah datar, "kalau dibilang selevel denganku, aku keberatan."

Kalau dipikir lagi, hanya badan dan umur L yang sudah tua. Sikapnya tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil.

"Baiklah, kau lebih cerdas. Ha ha," tawa Mort dengan datar. "Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia sangat cerdas kan?"

"Ya," jawab L, "kemampuan analisisnya benar-benar hebat. Untuk tingkat seumurannya bisa dibilang jenius."

"Dan kecurigaanmu terhadapnya?"

"Tentu tidak hilang."

"Terhadapku?"

"Mana mungkin hilang."

Mort tersenyum senang. Senang dalam arti negatif. Senyum penyihir yang biasa ia lakukan. L tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap berusaha untuk menatap makhluk jejadian di depannya dengan tenang.

"Baguslah.." ujar Mort, "aku khawatir kau akan jadi memihakku."

"Aku tidak akan memihak penjahat," kata L. "Kau tidak bertanya tentang isi video?"

"Tidak," jawab Mort cepat, "apapun isinya, jawabanmu pasti _tidak_."

L menempelkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir, "tepat," ia memutar bola matanya untuk melihat ke arah lain, "tanggal 22 nanti akan disiarkan. Mengajak Light bergabung.. mungkin setelah itu."

"Beritahu aku kalau dia sudah datang."

"Kau memang tidak berniat membantu apa-apa ya?" L turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Mort sambil menutup laptopnya. "Hanya saja, aku akan keluar kalau ada hal-hal major."

L terhenti dan menoleh sedikit, "termasuk kedatangan Light?"

"Kalau itu membuatmu yakin dia jadi seratus persen Kira, bukankah akan jadi menarik?" Mort tersenyum lagi.

"Ini bukan permainan," L beralih ke depan dan meraih kenop pintu, "yah, bukan berarti aku tidak menikmatinya sih. Melihat orang terbunuh itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi sebuah kasus yang menegangkan adalah_ main course _seorang detektif."

"Aku suka itu." Mort memiringkan kepalanya. "Senang berada di pihakmu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." L membuka pintu, "juga tidak bisa menolaknya," dan ia keluar. "Aku akan menang."

-00-00-

T ahun 2004, bulan 4, hari 23.

Sebelum Light datang, L memperingatkan Mort agar memanggil semua orang dengan nama samaran. Pemuda itu tersadar bahwa sebelum ini mereka sama sekali tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama samaran, kecuali L dan Mort sendiri. Mencegah memang lebih baik dari pada terbunuh. Bukan mengobati karena kalau sudah mati tidak ada obat untuk menghidupkan kembali orang mati.

"Kau mau ikut menyambutnya?" Tanya L. "Aku akan mengetesnya loh."

"Tidak tertarik," jawab Mort sambil mengangkat salah satu marionetanya di tempat tidur, "nanti saja."

"Baiklah.." L keluar.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika L kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Mort.

"Aku ingin bertanya pendapatmu lagi," kata L menghampiri Mort yang sedang bermain marioneta dan boneka lainnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa?" tanya Mort tanpa menoleh.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan Light katakan setelah menonton video Kira?"

"Entah.. Kalau orang biasa mungkin akan merasa mual. Tapi kalau dia mungkin akan berpikir sepertimu." Tangan Mort memutar marioneta. "Apa rencanamu setelah itu?" Mort balas bertanya.

"Tentunya membalas pesan Kira palsu dengan berpura-pura menjadi Kira yang asli. Ini memang akan jadi sia-sia kalau Kira palsu tidak ada. Namun, isi balasan pesan untuk Kira palsu, aku tidak bisa membuatnya." L meraih salah satu boneka seperti ia meraih garpu kue. "

"Minta saja Light yang membuatnya," jawab Mort seperti asal-asalan.

L tertegun. Itu hal yang sangat simpel namun efektif. "Ah," L menjatuhkan boneka, "sama sekali tidak terpikirkan. Tadinya aku berniat menyuruhmu loh.."

Mort mendelik datar, "aku bukan Kira," ujarnya pelan dan mengambil boneka yang dijatuhkan L. "Walau aku mungkin bisa menulis balasan dengan sempurna." Ia meletakkannya di samping marioneta. "Di dalam isinya aku akan membuat Kira palsu.. atau Kira kedua, kalau dia benar-benar ada, untuk membunuhmu."

"...seram sekali," kata L.

"Aku jadi ingin melihat Light." Mort turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Juga melihatmu menjebaknya dengan halus."

Light masih menonton ketika mereka berdua keluar. L melihat ke arah layar, video sebentar lagi akan habis. Anak pertama keluarga Yagami itu tidak sadar kalau L sempat pergi untuk menjemput Mort. Pertama kali menapakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan, Light memang mencari keberadaan Mort. Light merasa lega ketika tidak melihat gadis dalam jarak pandangnya. Tentunya, Light juga sempat bertanya pada L yang menjawab agar tidak perlu khawatir tentang Mort yang masih anak-anak. Kalau Mort mendengarnya, L yakin Mort akan memprotesnya dengan argumen bersuara datar.

Televisi sudah tidak bersuara lagi. Hanya ada tulisan KIRA di layar. Penasaran apakah Light sedang berpikir atau melamun, perlahan L menghampiri Light dan bertanya, "bagaimana Light-kun? Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

Light menoleh. Wajahnya tenang, hatinya tegang. Mort ada di sana dan Ryuk tidak bilang apapun. Sampai rumah nanti, Light berencana untuk marah-marah pada sang Shinigami. Masih dalam keadaan tenang, ia menyapa Mort, "aku tidak sadar kau datang..."

"Kalau di sini harap panggil aku Kuroko," ujar Mort. "Kau dapat sesuatu dari video itu?" tanya Mort tanpa bermaksud untuk bersuara seperti seorang agen.

Light terdiam sejenak sebelum berdiri. "Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan Kira mungkin bukan cuma satu orang."

Bingo.

"_Shinigami yang berkeliaran ada dua.._"

Semua orang terlalu terkejut untuk menangkap senyum simpul Mort yang singkat. L memang tidak terlihat terkejut, namun kefokusannya terhadap Light juga menggagalkannya untuk menangkap sisi gelap Mort.

"Kekuatan Kira?" Souichirou, ayah Light, bisa dibilang dia lah yang paling terkejut dengan pernyataan anaknya. "Apa maksudmu, Light?"

"Setidaknya, kemungkinan besar orang ini bukan Kira," kata Light sambil menunjuk layar televisi. "Kira tidak mungkin membunuh orang-orang itu."

Aizawa masih tidak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya, "Sa..sama..."

"Ya..." begitu pula dengan Matsuda, "Sama seperti analisis L... eh, Ryuuzaki..."

"Lagipula, kalau Kira membutuhkan nama dan wajah korban yang ingin dibunuhnya, bukankah sangat aneh dia bisa membunuh polisi yang kebetulan mendatangi stasiun televisi itu?" lanjut Light.

"Kau benar, Light-kun." Kata L, "kami juga menyimpulkan ada Kira kedua."

Dengan wajah agak kesal, Light melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Jadi kau sudah tahu ya, Ryuuga... Eh, Ryuuzaki..." Light harus berakting secara sempurna atau skak mat. Dia tahu itu. "Kau cuma ingin mengujiku, ya?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud mengujimu," jawab L sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana. "Kalau hanya saya sendiri yang mengemukakan teori Kira kedua, akan sulit diterima oleh mereka," kata L melirik ke penyelidik lainnya lalu kembali pada Light. "Kalau kesimpulanmu juga sama, teori saya jadi lebih kuat. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu, Light-kun."

Light hanya diam mendengar penjelasan L. Dalam pikirannya, Light memuji L sekaligus waspada. Light semakin yakin bahwa L bukan orang yang mudah dibunuh nantinya.

"Baiklah." L melanjutkan, "pertama, kita harus menghentikan Kira kedua. Jelas terlihat dia bersimpati kepada Kira, tapi tidak terlalu pintar. Mungkin, dia akan merespon pesan dari Kira asli. Memang ini akan menjadi pekerjaan sia-sia kalau ternyata Kira kedua tidak ada, tapi kita harus tetap melakukannya. Meskipun kita tetap harus menyelidiki Kira asli, tapi ini menjadi prioritas kita sekarang."

"Kau hebat sekali Ryuuzaki," Light memejamkan matanya sejenak, "aku juga berpikir itu adalah cara yang paling bagus."

L tersenyum simpul, "makanya, saya ingin meminta bantuanmu Light-kun..." ia menatap Light dengan pasti, "untuk berpura-pura menjadi Kira yang asli."

Light terkejut, "a...aku...?"

"Ya. Dengan kejeniusanmu, pasti akan berhasil." Tatapan L terlihat makin serius, "tidak ada waktu lagi. Maukah kau membuat pesan dari Kira asli sekarang supaya bisa disiarkan pada berita nanti malam?"

Tatapan serius sebagai balasan, Light menangguk sambil tersenyum, "baiklah."

L membalas senyum Light dan beralih pada yang lain. "Kuroko, Matsui-san, tolong buatkan lambang visual "Kira" dengan kualitas bagus yang mirip dengan lambang Kira asli!"

Ternyata L memang tidak akan membiarkan Mort lepas tugas dari berakting sebagai Kira. "Ya," gadis itu mengambil laptop dari kamarnya.

"Ah, iya!" Matsuda menjawab.

"Aihara-san," L beralih pada Aizawa, "siapkan alat perekam dan pemberi efek pada suara!"

"Siap."

"Asahi-san, tolong hubungi stasiun-stasiun untuk menyiarkan pesan ini mulai pukul 7 malam dengan jarak penyiaran 10 menit untuk setiap stasiun televisi."

"Baik," Souichirou segera meraih telepon.

Sementara Light menulis pesan balasan, Mort dan Matsuda membuat lambang Kira. Matsuda sedikit menggaruk kepalanya ketika Mort memakai logo yang terlalu glamor dan ceria.

"Kenapa?" Mort memiringkan kepalanya ketika Matsuda menanyakan alasan memakai logo yang seperti itu. "Kalau Kira kedua benar-benar ada dan Kira yang asli ingin membalas pesannya, sudah pasti akan seperti ini."

"...Eh.. Makanya kubilang aku tidak mengerti.." kata Matsuda.

"Matsuda-.. maksudku, Matsui-san.." Mort menolehkan kepala, "Kira yang asli itu tidak suram. Dia ingin menjadi teman masyarakat dan mendapat dukungan dari berbagai pihak. Kalau menggunakan tulisan seram dengan kualitas film horror seperti yang Kira kedua lakukan, mana mungkin ada yang mau berpihak padanya. Kira yang asli tidak akan memaksa, dia dengan sempurna memanipulasi orang dengan kebaikannya."

Penjelasan Mort membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Light yang baru saja selesai menulis balasan, sedetik menatap Mort dengan tatapan membunuh. L yang sedang memegang surat balasan dengan cara menjepit ujung kertas dengan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuknya seperti memegang kertas yang baru saja terkena air, terlihat ingin tertawa. Matsuda yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, hanya bisa berkedip untuk mencerna. Souichirou yang sedang duduk, berpikir kalau Kira yang asli benar-benar seperti itu. Aizawa yang sedang memperisapkan alat perekam, memberi ekspresi _'oh, masuk akal_' sebelum mengubah efek pemberi suara agar suara yang direkam nantinya jadi terdengar bersahabat.

L membaca setengah surat balasan yang ditulis Light. "Mirip sekali," katanya, "kalian satu pikiran ya?"

Tawa Ryuk membuat Light merasa mual dengan kebetulan yang tidak terlihat seperti kebetulan di matanya. Tidak, bukan kebetulan. Light sangat yakin. Pemuda berambut cokelat menghela napas sedikit sebelum bertanya pada L, "bagaimana menurutmu. Sama seperti Kuroko, aku juga berpikiran kalau aku jadi Kira yang asli. Aku membuatnya semirip mungkin dengan Kira yang asli."

L melanjutkan membaca surat balasan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "...Ini sangat bagus..." melirik Mort sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi kalau bagian kalimat _'boleh membunuh L'_ tidak dihapus," ia menoleh pada Light, "saya bisa mati," ujarnya.

Light tertawa ringan, "kupikir kalau aku jadi Kira, aku pasti akan menyuruhnya membunuh L sekarang," katanya dengan santai.

"_Di dalam isinya aku akan membuat Kira palsu.. atau Kira kedua, kalau dia benar-benar ada, untuk membunuhmu."_

Sang detektif teringat kalimat Mort beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Sadar atau tidak sadar, ia menatap Light dengan tatapan lurus yang sulit dibaca. Bagi Light, tatapan itu seperti menudingnya benar-benar ingin membunuh L.

Masih setengah tertawa, Light bersandar di kursi sambil menggunakan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepalanya sebagai sandaran ekstra. Posisi bersantai yang biasa anak muda lakukan. "Cuma bercanda, kok." Kata Light, "kau boleh memperbaiki bagian itu."

"Baik,"jawab L sebelum membaca surat balasan lagi. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menulis sesuatu, lebih tepatnya dia membuat garis lurus pada bagian pembunuhan L. Singkatnya, L hanya membuang bagian yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Selebihnya, kalimat yang dibuat Light sudah terlalu sempurna untuk diubah.

"Aihara-san, naskahnya sudah siap!" L memberikan naskahnya pada Aizawa, "ini!"

"Bagus!" Aizawa segera menyiapkan rekaman.

"Menurutmu, kalau Kira palsu benar-benar ada, dia akan termakan?" tanya Mort pada Light.

Yang ditanya diam sejenak. Matanya menganalisis emosi yang dikeluarkan Mort. Kalau bisa, Light ingin mengorek segala hal dalam satu kedipan.

Nihil.

Light tidak bisa membaca apapun dari tatapan lurus sepasang mata perak itu. Mereka terlihat berkilau, indah, dan menipu.

"Mungkin," jawab Light akhirnya. Light sangat sadar kalau Mort tahu identitasnya sebagai Kira, karena itu ia tidak ingin memberi jawaban yang pasti. Berbeda dengan waktu itu, sekarang mereka berada di tengah-tengah penyelidikan. L yang ingin Light bunuh secepatnya pun ada di sana. Salah langkah sedikit sama dengan mati. "Menurutmu?" Light balik bertanya.

"Hmn..." Mort masih menatap lurus, "palsu atau tidak, seharusnya sih termakan... Ah, ralat," Mort terkikik, "kalau yang asli, pasti akan memberikan jawaban manipulasi... Ya, kan?" ujarnya dengan suara memojokkan Light.

Mual. Kalau bisa, Light ingin sekali pergi dari situ secepatnya. "Ah, ya, bisa saja," jawab Light dengan senyum anak baik-baik. "Kira yang asli berpura-pura jadi Kira palsu dan menjebak kita."

"Saya juga berpikir begitu," ujar L sambil mengaduk-aduk tehnya. "Memang kemungkinannya kecil, tapi akan sangat merepotkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Memang. Tapi untuk Kira yang satu ini aku benar-benar yakin dia adalah Kira palsu." Mort bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati L. Sebelum sang detektif meraih gagang cangkir, Mort sudah lebih dulu mengambil wadah balok gula. Dengan senyum khasnya, Mort menyendok beberapa balok gula dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir L. "Dan dia akan merespon dengan senang hati..."

L hanya diam ketika Mort seenaknya menambahkan gula karena L tidak membencinya. Otak sudah termanipulasi oleh glukosa. Berbeda dengan orang berpenyakit diabetes, glukosa sudah seperti kafein bagi L; ia tidak akan mengantuk. "Argumenmu?" L meraih cangkir yang disodorkan Mort.

"Intuisi." Mort menyunggingkan senyum misterius.

Hening.

L pun minum tanpa suara.

Sementara Light hanya mendengar Ryuk terkekeh-kekeh.

"Light-kun," tanpa berniat memecahkan keheningan, L membuka suara, "bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini? Kebetulan besok hari sabtu.. Tidak, sampai hari minggu saja. Saya ingin berdiskusi lebih banyak dengan Light-kun. Tentu saja jika Light-kun dan Asahi-san tidak keberatan."

Kedua Yagami saling pandang. Sang ayah sebenarnya tidak ingin menyetujui, namun hatinya yang lain berkata jika Light menginap, kecurigaan L terhadap anaknya mungkin akan berkurang; Sang anak sendiri berpikiran hal lain. Light memandang ayahnya untuk menarik kepercayaan sekaligus untuk memberinya ruang bergumul dalam pikirannya sendiri. Light tidak yakin ini jebakan manis atau undangan polos yang jujur.

"Baiklah," kata Light kemudian, "mohon bantuannya selama dua hari.."

"Saya juga," L tersenyum.

Mort memandangi kedua pemuda yang saling senyam-senyum satu sama lain. Mereka terlihat ramah dan bersahabat. Mungkin di otak masing-masing sedang berperang dengan cara masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mort teringat sesuatu. Ya, alasan dia memandangi kedua pemuda adalah Mort merasa lupa akan sesuatu. Payung biru L, Mort memberikannya pada Light. Setidaknya kalau tidak ingin Light dan dia dicurigai lebih parah, Mort harus memberi tahu Light kalau payung itu milik L. Mort berpikir lagi, ia tersadar kalau mereka juga sudah pernah bertemu di universitas, harusnya Light sudah bertindak duluan dengan membuang payung itu.

"...ada apa, Kuroko?" tanya L yang sadar dilihati.

"Зйнгиаинй ыгбйх ойг мгйиа?"

Hening kembali.

"Шэг згинй ыйшиайитг."

Masih hening.

Bahasa yang barusan diucapkan Mort sama sekali tidak dimengerti. Bahkan L yang menguasai beberapa bahasa sekali pun sama sekali tidak ada ide apa yang diucapkan Mort.

"Payungnya sudah kau buang?"

Light hampir saja tersentak ketika mendengar suara Ryuk. Walau pemuda itu tidak melirik sama sekali, ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Itu milik sainganmu," lanjut Ryuk sambil terkekeh, "wah, memang benar-benar Mort. Light, barusan dia memakai bahasa shinigami."

Tentunya begitu disebutkan payung, Light langsung teringat dengan payung biru _made in UK_ yang ia sembunyikan baik-baik di balik sarung payung di kamarnya. Light masih menyimpannya karena ia merasa akan mendapat suatu petunjuk. Tapi dia sudah lupa tentang payung itu ketika dia bertemu L dan Mort di universitas. Untungnya, Light tidak pernah peduli untuk membuka atau memakai payung itu ketika kamarnya dipasangi kamera pengawas.

_Saingan_ berarti adalah L. Light sangat yakin. Kini yang ia bingungkan adalah kenapa Mort sampai repot-repot mengingatkannya. Mungkin dewa memang sedang berpihak padanya, atau mungkin dewa sedang bermain-main dengannya. Yang manapun sama saja, Light harus memusnahkan payung itu sesegera mungkin.

"Bahasa apa itu?" tanya L tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," sambung Light, "tapi pastinya bukan bahasa Itali kan?"

"Bukan," L meminum tehnya.

Light menggunakan kata _belum_ daripada _tidak_. Mort sangat paham kalau Light sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itu mantra sihir," ujar Mort dengan santai, "agar kalian tidak jadi saling tertarik untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih.."

L tetap dalam posisi minum teh namun tidak meminumnya.

Sebelah mata Light berkedut.

Ryuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Matsuda memasang tampang _absurd_.

Ekspresi Aizawa tidak lebih bagus daripada Matsuda.

Souichirou tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Kalau kalian saling lempar senyum seperti tadi, terlihat seperti _boy meets boy_ di _anime_," kata Mort lagi.

Perlahan, dengan sangat perlahan, L meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Tolong jangan menonton yang aneh-aneh. Aku bisa repot..."

"..dan aku normal," kata Light dengan suara tertahan saking tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah ditonton Mort.

"Begitu pula dengan saya, Light-kun.. tolong jangan khawatir.."

"...Aku tidak khawatir.."

"...Hanya memastikan.."

"...Yah.."

"Pokoknya jangan berkata aneh-aneh!" tegas kedua pemuda pada sang gadis yang memasang wajah polos tidak bersalah.

Light merasa, dua hari di tempat itu akan terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan.


End file.
